The Secret Afterschool
by rockflavouredicecream
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Kept for reference...
1. Meeting the Magic Man!

**DISCLAIMER: ALL VOCALOID, FANMADE, AND UTAULOIDS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**Before you read:**

**I've added my own OC's (as nothing more than just other teachers).**

**In this story, the school separtaes Utaus/fanmades and Vocaloids as ranks (Vocaloid being upper class).**

**Thank you and enjoy the story!~**

* * *

><p><span>Miku's P.O.V.<span>

"Miku, wake up!" my mother hollered in my face. I slowly opened my eyes to finally realize that she was shaking me for quite some time. "Alright, mom!" I responded. Silence filled the air, she widened her eyes as if she was actually surprised that I actually woke up this time. I couldn't help but feel a little awkward having her stare at me bug-eyed and silent, so I continued, "How long were you shaking me for?". She sighed heavily, feeling embarassed having to answer my stupid question "Well, Miku Hatsune, how long do you normally take?" I opened my eyes and took a good whiff of the morning brew... I am late. I raced over to my closet to slip on my uniform and rush out my house. _It 's the first day of grade 10, and I didn't even have the time to brush that thick, teal, mess you would supposedly call my hair. I didn't even bring all my books. All I can do is think positively_. And I was off, racing on my bike. So fast. Too fast...

.

.

.

.

There I was, in the school parking lot, standing there like an idiot, staring at my bycicle, that was lying beside what looked to be an expensive van... now a little bit dented... I guess that the school was closer than I thought, because before I knew what I was doing, I was speeding down a hill, a very steep one. Luckily I jumped off my bike before it hit that car, so in all honesty, I think that the car is more hurt than I am... This situation is pretty damn bad... Miki is to blame... I saw her do it...

I walked on as if I had nothing to do with it and it was Miki's fault. No one was in the parking lot anyway, so I was safe. I am fairly popular in school anyway, so I wouldn't really want to blow my status. As soon as I set foot in that building, I ran over to the nearest bathroom to go fix myself up, as I heard multiple kids snicker as I ran by. I bursted through the door only to find my best friend Rin editing her physique, but she simply couldn't resist to gawk at that teal crows nest on my head... Her gape was closed in her smile, attempting not to laugh maniacly at my misfortune. I shot her an unimpressed glare and she immediately swallowed her laughter. "May I use your hair brush..." I growled, Rin gazed at me, fear was what I could read "O-of course, Mi-Miku! That's what best friends are for!" she exclaimed wimpering. I like being the most popular kid in the school. It gives me dominance! She transferred her hair brush and I snatched it away, yanking at knotted strands of hair.

.

.

.

.

Rin and I departed after I turned a left to get to Science. In there I sat beside the super weird Tei, only because I was assigned to sit with her, who lazily gazed at me with a devious smile. I snorted "What is your issue?" "I saw you." she replied thouroghly. "Do what?" I asked, pretending to not know what she was talking about. She raised and eyebrow "Don't play dumb with me, Hatsune. You dented a car. I taped the whole thing.". Okay, that was pretty scary. But, for the sake of my popularity, I kept my cool "Yeah, your stalking skills sure come in handy, don't they Tei?". She furrowed her eyebrows, as if she didn't know what I was talking about "Stalking skills?". I lifted the corner of my mouth into a cocky smirk "Don't play stupid with me, Sukone. **Everyone** knows that you stalk Len Kagamine for a living.". I could see the veins buldge out of her knuckles as she clenched her fist into a ball and gritted her teeth tightly. "Miku..." She growled "I was going to make a proposition with you...". A proposition, with Tei, this could get interesting. I cocked my head up, looking down at Tei "What's the catch?". She grinned her devil-worshiping grin, as if those sick thoughts of her crawled into her twisted mind, "I want you to convince Len Kagamine to go out with me. If you don't succeed, the least I could do is get you in trouble with this tape.". How did I see this coming? I sighed wearly "Fine enough. But for now, blame it on Miki...". The yandere nodded "Of course! You always do!" she claimed sarcasticaly. We turned to look away from eachother to pay attention to the teacher.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin's P.O.V.

In all of English class, I couldn't help but think about Miku. It seems as if eversince her popularity, she became so cocky. She wasn't always like this. I remember when her and I would play together at recess time, blocking out the sounds of gossip, insults, back-talk, and all the other things she likes to talk about now. Her popularity flashed before my eyes. Next thing I knew, she was the sound of gossip, inults, back-talk, etc. But, I`m not completely ridden of that spell myself. I am completely sucked in too, but only because I am Miku`s best friend, and my twin brother Len, being the most popular guy in school. But, I have no choice to be someone that don`t want to be, just to keep Miku.

I sat beside my friend, Luka Megurine. She may come off a little cold, I have known her for 2 years, she`s actually pretty cool. She can speak well English, I remember when she tried teaching us English, that was one moment I could never forget. She`s really great to express your feelings to, but it seems as if that is the only reason Miku likes her...

As the teacher was writing down big words I couldn`t read on the chalkboard, I cupped my face in my hands. Luka glanced over with a small, considerate smile on her face "Is there anything troubling you, Rin?". Showtime. "Naw!" I sprung my head up with that boastful smile on my face, kicking up feet on the desk "The teacher was jus' gettin' to bore me, lulling me to sleep like a baby!". The tuna-lover rolled her eyes and turned to face the blackboard... Did you not see what I just did there... To whoever is reading, you are the only one who knows me. I feel as if I have to act the complete opposite of who I am just to please people, when really, I shouldn't care what they think of me...

.

.

.

.

.

"Lunchtime!" Meiko yelped, digging into her bag. She pulled out what appeared to be a bottle of Beer. Luka cocked up an eyebrow as she gazed at it from the corner her eye "Meiko, alcoholic beverages are prohibited from school property." Meiko cackled "Luka, who do you think you are, my mother? I'm in grade 11. A senior. I can do whatever I want!". Luka sweatdopped at that statement Meiko should be embarrassed about and corrected her promptly "Meiko, the legal drinking age is 20.". Meiko's cheeks turned red with embarassment and she was silent like a dead-woman. I snickered, Luka and Meiko have the best arguments. Meiko because of her boastfully outgoing personality, and Luka because of her logical personality. At our table was a good majority of UTAU's, and a good chunk of vocaloid like : myself, Miku, Meiko, Luka, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Sweet Ann, Leon, Lola, and Big Al. I sat between Miku and Gakupo. Gakupo creeps me out a little bit, so I turned to Miku and began "Hey Miku! How was second period class?". She turned around lifelessly and complained "UGH! I can't even go on about how annoying that Tei girl is!" "Did she make a proposition with you again about my brother?" "Yes, but this time, she made a good one...". For the first time in my life, I have never heard about Tei making a good proposition. She turned to Len, who was texting his tenth girlfriend this year. "Len, do you want to date Tei?" "-Never in my life-time would I ever." he simply stated, not bothering to look up from his phone. Miku cringed her eyebrows downward "But you have to." she hissed smoothly. Len jerked up from concentrating on the lighted screen in amazment "Wow... A proposition from Tei that was made to be taken seriously? No way!" Miku tapped her finger on the table "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded. Len stretched out his arms "Well, when did you start getting so defensive over Tei? Remember how many times she threatened that she was going to kill you if you didn't get me to like her? She would **ALWAYS** get caught before she did anything to you. I'm surprised that she hasn't been thrown in an insane assylium." Miku nodded and things went silent between the two. "Hey everyone." she called for our attention, which she always has wrapped around her finger tip, she continued "I saw SF-A2 Miki dent a car with her bike...". There she goes again, starting our daily gossip. I always wondered why Miki always likes getting into so much trouble...

.

.

.

.

.

? P.O.V.

There I was, in the school parking lot, standing there like an idiot, staring at my car, that was dented by a teal bycicle. It was the first day of work, and my car is dented... Oh bother, something told me that I should have taken the bus this morning. But I hardly ever listen to my concience. EVER.

I headed back through the main entrance, to the main office. There I found a girl with long strawberry red hair, crossing her arms and pouting. She glanced up at me "Hello." I began "What are you in here for?". She stood up and stood in a fighting position "It's none of your buisness, you stupid ******* son of a *****!". That was unnecessary. I continued, furrowing my eyebrows "What did I do to you, this seems a little inappropriate for such a yonug lady!" "I am NOT a GIRL!" she, who supposedly was meant to be a him, hissed hoarsely. I shrugged casually "Oh, I'm sorry, how can anyone tell? You're wearing a skirt, and have a feminin physique-". Next thing you know, he ran up to me, grasped hold of my nipples, no joke, and twisted them as hard as he could. I remember these back in high school, but, I had no idea that they were this painful. I knelt down to the ground in pain as that, thing, scurried outside of the office. "Wait, who are you!" I called for him, but he must have to far to hear me. I looked around the office until my eyes caught the secretary, shaking her head in utter disappointment. It seemed as if we were the only ones in that very room at the time. But I must say, this year is going to be a long one...

.

.

.

.

.

Miki's P.O.V.

I was sitting at a table consisting of : myself, Iroha, Lily, Mizki, Yuuma, and Piko. It was quiet considering that the most of us were staring at Miku's table, envying her popularity. It was actually no fair, because Neru Akita is always complaining about how she will never be as popular as Miku, when she has more recognition than I, an actual vocaloid, have. Life can be so unfair sometimes. I split my chopsticks, and picked out some tempura. Iroha glanced over at me and grinned "Hey, Miki! I never got to ask, how was your first day today?" I sighed softly, replying softer "It was okay, how was yours?" the cat-obsessed pinkette smiled and stated proudly "Boring until I saw you, my good friend!". If there was anything I loved most about Iroha, is that she was never envious of anyone, she was pleased with her status of "_That strange cat-loving hermit thing_" that Miku likes to call her. (Well Miku, not everyone has to sound like a chipmunk on helium to be classified as what you would call a lady.). I turned over to Piko, who was always, not just envious, but enraged by Len's popularity with the ladies. He rested his chin on the lunch table. I couldn't help but feel so bad for him. "What's wrong with you, Piko-chu" I began, smiling softly, pretending that I had no idea what he was thinking. Piko sighed "Why did you just relate me to one of your crazy 'Poke-a-man' characters?". Everything went into silence as we all stared at Piko, amazed at him for not knowing what Pokemon was. "Pikochu!" Iroha sqeaked, everyone but Piko found that funny. As we continued talking, we faded into silence once again as we heard footsteps coming our way, but not ordinary footsteps, groundbreking footsteps, and who else would have those footsteps other than our beloved trap, Ritsu Namine, with those heavy metal rockets, where his chest is supposed to be."!" we heard him call.

Ritsu and I have a unique bond. I don't know how it happened, he was always that mean bully, and I was always that peaceful girl. I guess I just let him express himself. Alot of the Vocaloids neglected him, and I seem to get around with other unpopular ones. One day we, in grade six, we were both called to the office, he was bullying someone, again, and someone got me in trouble, again. I actually started a conversation, and we talked, and he started going on about how he feels. And now that I realize it, he is the one getting bullied. And as time went on, I started getting along with the Vipperloids because they all had problems that they needed to exhale (except for Teto, she seems to be good on Miku's standards).

He ran up to me and gave me a back breaking hug. As he squeezed me, I forced out a question "Di-idn't y-ou get in trou-ouble?". Ritsu carefully placed me down on where I was sitting "I met with this really hot guy!" he chirped very giddly. I tilted my head upward with twinkling eyes, "How hot?" I asked him eagerly. Ritsu answered prouldy, "So hot".

"So why did you run away?" I asked again, this time curious.

"Sorry, but what was I supposed to do if this random hot dude starts coming on to you, I was so scared I-"

"You titty-twisted him, didn't you?" I interrupted, already knowing what the answer was.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" he cried tearfully.

"Ritsu, you really are hopeless..." Iroha stated coldly, slurping back on a carton of milk. I don't know why, but Iroha is always so cruel to the Vippers, especially Ritsu. Ritsu seemed fairly embarassed by Iroha's statement, so I decided to step in. "Iroha! Please, apologize to Ristu, he didn't do anything to hurt you." I demanded. The cat-lover glanced at him with cat-like eyes "Fine enough. Sorry, Ritsu."

.

.

.

.

.

I shared thrid period with Lily. So we departed from our little group when it came to our stop, we sat down in our desks waiting for our teacher to come in. This was Science class that we shared together, and good thing that I share** this **class with Lily; the only subject she really pays attention to is science. But, that's only because it involves big explosions, chemical changes, magnetic pulls, and the biology of how babies are born (Lily, you pervert!). _I guess that we could help eachother out in this course _I thought to myself as a pretty lady who was the teacher came in and carried on with her reagular schedule (her name, the course outline, etc.). She wrote what looked to be ten questions on the board, "Okay class, on the board here are ten review questions from last year. This is just a small quiz to test your knowledge from last year." she instructed, then continued "Remember to copy down and answer the questions on a lined sheet of paper. This is due at the end of the period!" she went over to her desk "Good Luck!" she chirped. The class groaned for a little but it transitioned to the sounds of pencils scratching on paper. I continued writing in answers, but at the same time, I kept a good eye on Lily to see if she was focused. She seemed focused alright! And I was happy for her.

.

.

.

After fifteen minutes, I was finished (which was around the time that everyone else was finished too), I flipped over my test and put it at the front of my desk. I glanced over at Lily, who was still writing her test. "Do you need any help?" I offered in my regular happy mood, holding out my hand to Lily. "Nah, Miki, I'm okay!" she responded , eyes glued to the paper. I straightened my back, "Are you sure?", I reassured. "Yes Miki..." she responded again, only sounding more irritated. I strainghtened my back now straight enough so I could read what Lily was actually writing. She was writing a letter to Meiko, a grade 11 student in a grade ten class. This is what I read.:

_Hey Meiko-buddy,_

_How about you, me, and Haku go clubbing again tomorrow night! I'm looking forward to going to this new one that recently opened on Sunday. Our meeting place will be at my mothers place (Do NOT panic, because she won't be home until three months from now, and I've already set up some false ID. My plan at this night club is to get hooked up with some super hot, cool, foreigner, with a super hot/cool accent and get-_

That was as much as I wanted to read...

I leaned over to Lily "Lily, do you really do this often?" I whispered harshly. Lily coiled to face me, her fist right in front of my face, with her thumb sticking out. "All the time!" she stated with a goofy smirk on her face. I turned around to face the teacher, picnching the bridge of my nose in utter disappointment.

I worry for that girl.

.

.

.

.

.

Meiko's P.O.V.

I was sitting peacefully in Science class, with my feet on my desk and my arms behind my head. Hell NO! I'm not going to write that stinking test, it's a stupid waste of time and space. I'm in grade eleven, kiddos, I'm a genius! "Meiko, you have your feet, on my test paper." that girl with the twin-drills claimed, a little irritated. I twirled my hair in my fingers "You know, you look alot like that deformed, creepy little mascot thing on one of my favourite drinks!" I admitted openly. The mascot glared at me "Meiko, you're drunk again, aren't you?".

"Why would you think like that?" I interrogated her, defensively, folding my arms over my chest.

"You can't even remember who I am!" she expalined, sounding a little hurt.

"Ooh!", I tweeted, with sparkles in my eyes "I love guessing games! Let me guess, is your name... Little Red!"

"Meiko, you shouldn't forget my name that easily!" she stated.

"Lilith?"

"Do I look like a vixen to you?"

"Yeah, you're way too flat to be vixenous"

"..."

"Is your name... Penelope? You do look like a Penelope!"

"..."

"Captain Twin Drills!"

"DEFINITELY NOT!" she barked.

We sat there in silence, her head was tilted downward and I didn't move an inch. "You must be named Penelope, that's my final offer!" I declared sternly. "Just get your feet off my test paper." she demanded. "Fine, fine!" I exhaled as I put my feet down. When I turned to face the board, some sort of light object hit the back of my head. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" I yelped. My classmates around me stared at me strangely as I began searching around my spot for whatever the hell that was, I found a little paper airplane, on the side it read :

Lily Invites you out, Meiko Sakine.

I turned back to Lily, who was one of the many people with that strange expression on her face. I snapped my fingers, bent over towards her on my chair so that I could put my arm on her desk, and lazily grinned "Babe, you know I don't swing that way." To my surprise, I was heavier than I thought, I snapped a leg of my chair and fell down but first. The teacher came rushing over to me, who was snickering like a mad-woman right now, swung my arm over her shoulder, and guided me to the door. Before we left to where-ever she was taking me, she coiled her head back to face the class "Don't fool around too much while I'm gone. I'll be back shorter than you think.". She finally sprinted us out into the hallway..

.

.

.

.

.

Finally, we were at what it looked to be like the school office. I couldn't really tell because, well, Captain Twin Drills was right, I am WASTED! My teacher sat me down on one of the chairs as she came to the front desk. But because I was too drunk to lift my head, I only listened to her conversation with the secretary:

"Hello, Ms. Kotobuki, what may I do for you this fine afternoon?"

"Good day, Hinagiku! I was just dropping off a student, she is incredibly intoxicated and I think it would be necessary if you booked her in for the infirmary." my teacher explained

"Meiko Sakine?" the secretary

"Yes."

"Can do!"

"Thank you, Hinagiku!"

"Hello." I heard a male voice come in to the conversation. I would look to see who that was, but I was already falling asleep to the pounding rhythm in my head ache.

He continued, "Do you know the directions to room 413"

"Yes, but to get there, I suggest you take the elevator." my teacher giggled. "Each floor has around 100 rooms each, that means that the room you are looking for is on the forth floor. Just go to the very East side of the building, there you will see Elevators, once you reach the fourth floor, just walk West until you find 413." she instructed.

"Why thank you, so much -"

"Ms. Hanako Kotobuki."

"Well, Ms. Kotobuki, thank you."

"No, problem. But may iquire, are you new, and what is your name?

"Why yes, I am new, and my namie is-"

... (Meiko has zoned off...)

.

.

.

.

.

? P.O.V.

_Now that I have simple directions , finding my room won't become a wild goose chase. I'm looking foreward to my class, this is really my first day of work, so what's not worth being excited about? _

I walked into the elevator with a blonde teen and what looked to be his girlfriend. As it was going up I glanced the blonde one holding hands with his partner. When I was his age, I had no time for socializing, or skipping classes just to socialize. I worked, in which to alot of my classmates, I was cold. But, I made it successful. The only thing I worry about now, because I never really communicated with any of my classmates, I don't think that I'd be the fun, outgoing teacher that kids love. But, I can at least I can try to explain lessons thoroughly so they could understand better.

I let out a huge sigh as the elevator doors opened. I headed over to my class when that same trap (the incident of my purple nipples.) stopped me in my path. I raised an eyebrow, what could he possibly need now? He looked up at me (I am taller than him anyway) with teary eyes. It kind of made me feel bad for being mad at him. "I thought about it..." he started, covering his mouth with his perfectly manicured hand, I was eager to hear what he was going to say next. "I'm so-sorry! I was just so scared!" he wimpered. I laughed "Don't worry about a thing, I'm okay!". I leaned over to ruffle the top of his head. Just then, out of no where, he surprise-attacked me, kicking me in a place no man likes talking about getting kicked. I fell down to the ground, in pain once again, and the trap ran off once again. "Ha ha! I will never apologize to the likes of you!" he hollared. I couldn't even speak, either because the pain was unreal, or because this situation is extremely awkward. I picked my self up off of the ground (it was a struggle, don't get me wrong) and awkwardly limped to my fourth period room. I stopped right in front of the door and searched through my pockets... Oh ****... I lost the keys...The bell will ring in... I flipped open my cell phone to find that the bell rings in ... "TEN MINUTES!" I panicked. I hurdled over to the elevator, on a journey to recover my missing keys.

3rd Person P.O.V.

[RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGG]

That was the bell... the new teacher still hasn't found the keys. He continuously searched and searched. "Hey, did you lose something?" questioned a familiar voice. The man searched for the source to the sound, and as he would have guessed it, Ms. Kotobuki stood against the door frame. The man chuckled "Actually yes, I lost my key to my fourth period class." she giggled, shaking her head "I can help you, I have 413 for my first period class, so I could walk up with you and open your door. He blushed a little out of embarrassment "Please and thank you." he chuckled nervously. She lead him over to the West elevators only to find out that that are closed. "W-what?" she questionned herself, as she read sign:

_ELEVATORS: CLOSED FOR WAXING._

... "SINCE WHEN DID ELEVATORS NEED TO BE WAXED!" she hollared loudly enough to frighten the new teacher. Seeing that she did so, she let out a large exhale "Fine enough, we'll just take the stairs...". She swiftly twisted her direction to face the new teacher , "but, we'll have to take 4 flights of stairs, and we'll have to be extra careful; I'm not a professional at walking with high heels on.". The man nodded shyly and the two walked up the stairs.

.

.

.

The kids were impatiently waiting outside of 413. "WHERE THE HELL IS OUR TEACHER!" Miku spazzed. "Wow Miku, what an annoying set of lungs you've got there!", Miki smirked crookedly, Iroha laughed at Miki's comment. Rin stepped in of defense for her best friend "Wow Miki, who would be fail enough to crash their bike into someones car on the first day of school?" "What are you talking about? Spreading rumors again are we, Rin?" Lily teased. "How immature of you to step in on an argument that didn't involve you, Lily, especially when you can't think of anything good to say." Luka sneered. The girls have officially got them selves into a fiasco of insults (the other classmates got a kick out of the fight, so one wnt to go fetch himself some popcorn.) until they heard Ritsu's footsteps. They all looked up to see what Ritsu was doing. He was doing nothing more than just walking casually over to the door, whistling a tune, and spinning a ring of keys around his finger. As he was unlocking the door, Miki cocked up an eyebrow "Ristu, those wouldn't happen to be our teachers keys, would they?" . "I hope not!" he chirped "because I just stole them from this one teacher, just to see him panic, and he just so happened to have the keys to our fourth period class!" . Iroha facepalmed "Ritsu, you moron, what if that was our teacher?" Ritsu shivered "Ummm, I hope not, that was that really hot guy I talked about at lunch.". Iroha hit her forehead repeatedly at the wall "You really are hopeless.." she chanted lifelessly. Once Ritsu opened the door all the kids rushed to pick their seats.

.

.

.

"Well, those 4 flights of stairs were the most annoying flights of stairs I have ever climbed. In my whole career as a teacher. Ever." Hanako declared. The man panted following her, but then she suddenly stopped at the sight of 413 being open and heard sounds of teenagers. The 2 teachers stood beside each other; one confused on how the kids got in there, and the other not really impressed with the other because he made walk up 4 flights of stairs in high heels. "Well, see you later..." Hanako said as she left down the hallway. The man couldn't help but feel a little bad. _I owe her... Big time._ he thought to himself as he stepped foot into the classroom. As we was walking to his desk, certain eyes were following him. Miku's eyes widened, she leaned into Rin, who was just as wide eyed, "Rin, was that super hot guy that just walked in our class our teacher?" she murmured. Rin's eyes were glued onto that _sexy beast_, so she didn't even bother to cast her friend a glance "I hope so!" she admitted giddly. Luka's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when he walked past her (considering that she sat at the very front of the classroom) and just smelling his scent just made her do a little happy dance, Miki's heart fluttered, Iroha's eyes popped out of her sockets, and Lily attempted to make sexy cougar noises as loud as she could, but he couldn't hear anything due to the laughter and talking of the kids. Better luck next time Lily! He set down his suit case and hushed the class to silence. " I'm so sorry, I had such a bad day today." he apologized sincerely "Someone rammed their bike into my car and I seemed to have lost my keys." he then explained, pretending to laugh at his bad luck, but really, it killed him a little bit on the inside. Miku froze stiff on that bit of information about the car. She raised up her hand firmly and caught his attention. "Sir, I saw a certain little red head do it purpose!" Miku explained, batting her long lashes at him flirtasiously. She was meaning to point at Miki, but it seemed as if she was pointing at another little red head that looked strangely alot like Miki. And obviously, he followed Miku's direction and noticed Ritsu, spinning **his **ring of keys around his finger, without noticing the new teacher due to the headphones playing music in his ears. The man approached Ritsu's desk and tapped on his shoulder. Ritsu froze and rose his head up slowly until he made eye contact with the man, who did NOT seem impressed, Ritsu shivered after the man snatched the keys out of his hands, then the traps headphones off of his ears. The man sneered "What's your name?" Ritsu sunk into his chair "Ritsu Namine." he answered hesitanly. "Mr. Namine, you have hurt me too much today. Go to the office. NOW!" the man demanded. He saw guilt and a little bit of fear form tears in Ritsu's eyes, but he's not falling for that again! Ritsu lowered his head as he walked out. The new teacher tried his best to ignore Ritsu, so he began as if Ritsu wasn't there at all.

"Hello, my name is Kiyoteru Hiyama. But please, call me Mr. Hiyama!" the new teacher confessed.

_His name is so cool!_ The girls thought to themselves.

"To be honest, I feel bad that I kicked Ritsu out of class. I hope I wasn't too harsh on him!"

_So foreward and in control, yet so considerate and modest! How sweet!_

"And if you need to talk about any problem you have, at any time, I'll be there for you because I want to see you guys happy!"

_He's so caring, how romantic!_

"For your course outline, you don't need to focus to much on that, it's not that important! You could read it at home."

_Easy going too! How sexy!_

"Let's begin with introdu-"

"YAAAWWNN" Meiko interrupted with her back hunched over lazily, and her eye lids drooped down to her cheek bones. Kiyoteru folded his arm "Excuse me, are you not that girl I saw at the office third period?" he asked. Meiko stretched, "Huh, I haven't seen you ever in my life... I can't even see anything right now!" she complained. Kiyoteru sat on his desk,

"Are you sure you are in the right class?" he questionned.

"Sir, I can't see anything but black, so I can't tell."

"What's your name?"

"Meiko Sakine."

"Then you are in the right class!"

"How do you know, the world is nothing but complete darkness."

Kiyoteru cupped his face in his hand as kids all around the room were snickering.

"Meiko, did you forget to open your eyes?" Kiyoteru asked simply, burying his face deeper into his hand.

"Oh yeah!" Meiko rubbed her eyes. Once she opened them, she opened them wide, she could have sworn that she saw an angel. "Whoa! I have NEVER seen you in my life!" she confessed, "Where were you my whole life, Heaven?". The class cackled (the other girls were not pleased though) and Kiyoteru's face heated up. He never had anyone say that to him as a teenager, so he didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or a little flattered. "Please, Meiko, just take a seat." he instructed, attempting to hide his tomato red face. Meiko searched around the room "Doesn't look like any of them are free. Mind if sit on you, sexy stranger?" she teased, seeing that Kiyoteru's face was ketchup red, which was an uproar to the class. shoulders "Whatever, I think you're missing out." she claimed as she took a seat beside Defoko and Luna. Kiyoteru exhaled deeply, he didn't realize how hard it was to teach, especially now-a-days. The class was completely quiet, so Kiyoteru inhaled to start speaking. "Howdy y'all, what did I miss?" Gumi interrputed, walking into the class with chocolate cookie in one hand, a chocolate milk in the other. Kiyoteru rolled his eyes then directed them at Gumi, he was about to say something, but she already fainted before he said anything.

...

The class was awkardly quiet.

_Oh yes,_ Kiyteru thought, _this year is going to be a __**really**__ long one._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me, what'cha think? Please rate and review ;-) ! (If you didn't like it, please tell me what I need to change, I learn from that! If you didn't like the story at all, I'm sorry that you did not enjoy it.) Anyway:<strong>

**Yuki will come in soon, mabye in like, chapter 3 or 4.**

**Kay, this is how I coordinated the characters: Miku is that really bitchy, cocky popular kid (I think alot of people would get really cocky if they were that popular.)**. **Rin is that little, snappy, Miku follower. Well, she already confessed why she acted that way, soooo...Luka is a tsundere. (EGAD!). Miki is your typical smart cookie.** **Lily's a raver.** **Iroha is a mystery. We can tell she's optimistic and friendly, but she is hiding something from Miki. (OOOOOOH! )**. **Meiko is a problem child... Or an idiot...** **Gumi is the idiot from Osaka (Azumanga Daioh joke.).**

**Hanako Kotobuki is CLEARLY my OC.**

**Iroha, the Vippers,UTAU's, Lily, and ESPECIALLY Gumi, will have bigger parts in the story. (I made Gumi come in REALLY late on purpose just for comical purposes!)**

**Tei haters shall die! Lol (Jokes)!**

**I might add in some refrence to other vocaloid songs! **

**Stay in tune!**

**-Rocky!**


	2. After School: Confessions! VOTE

**Hiya there! I updated the story, so I am sorry if I deleted anyones reviews, it was an accident. But before you read.**

**1. This chapter really sucks... T_T (I kind of rushed on it, I wanted to get over it as soon as possible...)**

**2. DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VOCALOIDS, UTAULOIDS, AND FANMADES.**

**Only Hanako Kotobuki.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Math Class has never been so sexy. The girls could hardly pay attention in class, just fantasizing about him, watching every muscle traced by his shirt flex as he reached for certain places to wite on the chalkboard . Oh, what daze they were in, especially after he stated that they could 'come to him with any problem' in his introdution, then that really just reved them up. (Except for Gumi, she died of a heart attack.) But, it's not like anyone else listened to his first ever lesson, he was too nervous to be up there anyway, but Kioyteru still noticed that no one really paid attention to him. After school that day, Kiyoteru hurried down to the detention hall to find Ritsu and learn why he was so mean to him. He opened the discipline hall's door to find Ritsu there, bowing his head down. Kiyoteru pulled out a chair from underneath the desk beside Ritsu's. Ritsu gazed deep into Kiyoteru's brown eyes, he knew it was his time to confess. He was going tell his techer how he feels!<p>

"Mr. Namine, apparently, you don't like me very much." Kiyoteru started, folding hid arms.

"What makes you say that?" Ritsu imitated his movement, pouting out his rosie cheeks.

"You twisted my nipples," Kiyoteru started a list.

"Uh huh~." Ritsu chirped, fluttering his eyelashes at the older man.

"You kicked me... where... you know...,"

"Yup~!" Ritsu chirped, somewhat in a daze.

"You sent me on a wild goose chase, searching for my keys, that I thought I lost, which you stole from me and had all this time,"

"Yes-siree~!"

"And lastly, you crashed your bike into my car!" Kiyoteru finished.

"... What?" Ritsu froze, back stiffened. He really had no idea what this guy was talking about. This was intimdating Ritsu. Ritsu doesn't like feeling intimidated.

"You smashed your bike into my car..." Kiyoteru repeated, a little irritated.

"No I didn't!" Ritsu leapt up from his chair declaring, positioning for an attack. Kiyoteru thought he saw the attack coming. A twist of the titties? A kick in the king-kongs? Bring it on!

But no... Ritsu rested his shoulders and stood lazily. Kiyoteru paused awkwardly and completely let his guard down. Stupid Man.

Ritsu then leapt at Kiyoteru, tackling him down to the ground. The trap might have been shorter, but man, was he ever heavy with those 1000 pound rockets strapped to his chest. Kiyoteru gaped for air as Ritsu crushed his lungs, forcing words to come out "Ri-itsu-u. G-get. Off. Me." Kiyoteru demanded breathlessly. Ritsu then realized the helpless body, struggling for freedom. He grasped onto the teachers tie and pulled it up so that their faces were only inches apart, "I did NOT damage your car..." Ritsu argued, an agressive growl in his voice. Kiyoterus face was transitioning into all sorts of colors and patterns, "O-oka-ay, f-fin-FINE!" Kiyoteru begged for mercy in tears that his weight was forcing out. Ritsu lifted himself up from the teacher, who was too crushed to stand up. Ritsu stood over him, sitting his foot on Kiyoteru's ribs. "Apologize, Mr. Hiyama." Ritsu demanded like he were king. Seeing what Ritsu was going to do if he didn't anwer this one correctly, Kiyoteru panted "I'm sorry...".

Ritsu giggled and leaned over to him with a cheshire cat-like smlie "Sensei.". Kiyoteru looked up at him, exausted and eyes half closed. Ritsu held in his fan-girl scream from seeing him like that "If I were a girl, would you like me better~?" Ritsu teased, poking his index finger at Kiyoterus nose. "What?" Kiyoteru asked, praying to the mighty-whatevertheheckisupthere that he did NOT just hear, what heard Ritsu just say. Ritsu giggled even girlier as he merrily skipped out of the room "See ya later Sensei!" he sang giddly. Kiyoteru laid there frozen, wonder what the Heck just happened.

Hanako stepped in to see that Kiyoteru was on the ground, his limbs twitching like a dying spider. She actually heard everything from outside, she really just came in to check if he was dead yet. She tore her strapped high heels off her feet and sat beside a half-dead Kiyoteru. "Wake up, lover-boy!" she teased. Kiyoteru stared up at the ceiling, gently placing hands, one on top of the other, where Ritsu once sat his foot.

"I don't understand what I am doing wrong..." he stated lifelessly. Hanako became more aware of what Kiyoteru had to say.

"What do you mean? This was only your first day." she said simply to make him feel a little better.

"Well, firstly, no one paid attention to me during my lesson. I even saw a paper airplane being thrown over my head."

"That's normally how newer teachers get treated. Trust me, I've been where you are. You will make it through." she informed warmly.

"No, Hanako, it gets worse." he claimed, shaking his head, still not even casting a glance at her.

"How?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow in sudden interest.

"Meiko Sakine."

"Oh no, what did she do this time?"

"She... Started hitting on me..." he continued hesitantly, shivering at the thought of her getting any closer.

She rolled her eyes. "I can talk to her about that tomorrow," she offered, then continued "do you want me to take care of Ritsu too."

"No, I don't want you to feel the pain that I have been bearing." he informed.

They sat there quietly. Kiyoteru could hear the sounds of the ventelations, warming the very room.

"Ritsu is a very interesting problem child." Hanako began out of nowhere, startling Kiyoteru a bit.

Kiyoteru sat back up, looking at Hanako with a curious expression. "What do you mean?" he questionned.

"Kiyoteru, please keep a good eye on Ritsu." she adressed.

"Why would you want me to risk my life trying to converse with him!" he interrogated, half pissed and frightened of the thought of bearing the pain again.

"I think you should try to converse with Ritsu. Study him. I think that if you overcome this obsticle with Ritsu, it will develop an even better strategy for teaching." she answered simply.

"You know, Hanako." Kiyoteru started, "You have quite the philosophy." he complimented

"Wh-why me?" She stuttered, a little flattered by the comment "Th-thank. Thank You!" she bowed.

There was an awkward quietness in between the two for a minute, it was awkward especially for Kiyoteru because he doesn't know how to deal with girls. He was quite the geek back in the day, so he's never even had his first kiss. It amazes him how Meiko would make such a comment on him when he's apparently not "cool".

"I just hope that better things will come in my future." Kiyoteru sighed, as they both stood up from the floor, the male teacher dusted himself off, "But for now, I just need a coffee." he proclaimed. Hanako smiled softly

"I'm sure it will." she promised.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku's P.O.V.

_I sat in a green, beautiful, grassy feild. By the north, came a man, and that man came for me. Kiyoteru was his name, he was a prince, and I was only a fair maiden who would come out and pick flowers on this "grassy meadow" when it was safe. He sat next to me, helping me pick flowers. Every flower that he found the most beautiful he would place in my hair. 'It's not safe out here, my fair maiden" he alarmed "There is an never-ending war that occurs here.". I smiled "My prince, I came out because I knew you came to see me." I scooched in closer. My prince pulled me in, his arms wrapping around my back, my hands firmly gripped on his shoulders, our noses rubbing, our breath was dancing. "Then I, will keep you safe, my love." he murmmured as our lips came closer to each other, my heart raced as I breathed in his wonderful scent of miso soup-_

Miso Soup?

I finally opened my mind to what was really happening. My eyes followed down to where the scent came from and there I found a steaming hot bowl of miso soup. I then looked around me: I was at the dining table with my family. My brother, Mikuo, stared at me from the other side of where I was, he seemed a little bit petrified. My step-dad widened his eyes at me seeming a bit creeped out. I glanced over at my mother, who was at the stove, snickering and whispering things to herself. What is with all this? My mother then came to the table with her own bowl.

"So Miku," she began "tell me about this Kiyoteru guy in your school?" she questionned.

I blushed, so red. "What are you talking about?"

My step-dad butt in "Well, you were daydreaming again."

"How would you know that I'm daydreaming?" I sneered

"Because you narrate everything that happens in it when you do. And you do that often." my genius of a brother explained.

"What was I saying?" I demanded to know, my face was fuming with embarrassment.

Mikuo laughed childishly,"Oh Kiyoteru, hold me close, my prince, and never let me go-"

SMACK!

I sat back down after I hit my brother with a leek. Oh boy! Did he ever have it coming! My mother began again

"Miku, you never answer my question."

"Uhhh." I hummed

Uh oh, my mother actually cares. And now that I look around the room, my step dad is also quite curious. And if I tell them it's my math teacher, I will NEVER hear the end of it! EVER!

"He's a new kid at my school. He is, uh, so cool!" I answered, "He is sweet, friendly, smart, definitely handsome!" I lied about my teacher being a student, but I wasn't lying about his personality~!

Mom chuckled, "Miku, bring him over some day, I would like to meet him."

Uh oh...

.

.

.

.

I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking about when mom will meet Mr. Hiyama... Most likely when the Parent-Teacher meetings start...

Shit.

I tossed over onto my stomach, burying my face into the fluffy pillow, I tried lulling myself back to sleep with that daydream I had earlier. That was a paradise... What, I can't help it! I've been single for too long and my math teacher is** hot**.

ZzZzZ

_I sat in a green, beautiful, grassy feild. By the north, came a man, and that man came for me. Kiyoteru was his name, he was a prince, and I was only a fair maiden who would come out and pick flowers on this "grassy meadow" when it was safe. He sat next to me, helping me pick flowers. Every flower that he found the most beautiful he would place in my hair. 'It's not safe out here, my fair maiden" he alarmed "There is an never-ending war that occurs here.". I smiled "My prince, I came out because I knew you came to see me." I scooched in closer. My prince pulled me in, his arms wrapping around my back, my hands firmly gripped on his shoulders, our noses rubbing, our breath was dancing. "Hey Miku, wake up..." he voice sounded alot like-_

Tei?

I opened my eyes and shivered when I saw Tei, standing at the corner of my bed, with a meat cleaver.

"Tei, what are you doing with that meat clever?" I asked anxiously, no, frightened.

"Oh Miku." She tittered "No need to be terrified, I was just cutting cucumbers..." she then giggled like a mad woman.

"Tei, I don't believe you." I confessed, widening my eyes in fear.

...

"Does this look like I'm lying to you?" she asked carelessly, as she held up a little baggie of chopped cucumber slices.

...

"Who the Hell brings a knife with them anywhere, after they are done using it!" I interrogated her, startling her a little bit.

"... Um... I have another visit tonight... with the prime minister..." she confessed, seeming a little awkward after seeing me 'lose my cool'.

... Tei? Prime Minister? Meat Cleaver?... That's pretty scary...

"Actually Miku, I only came to ask about our little deal. Knowing that you developed feeling for the new Math teacher." she claimed "That was his car you smashed into anyway."

"How would you know?" I interrogated again, but more snarky than vicious this time.

"I saw you. You were staring at him the way I stare at Len." she stated.

Creepy... I sighed "Don't worry, I'm working on it." I informed. She smiled as she headed towards my window.

"I want him soon." she said, then she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Don't worry Tei, I'll try. But if I am even bothering to please Tei, just so I could hide from my teacher of what I did to his car, I must really like Tei... But, I hate Tei too much to even like her... That must mean I relly like my teacher. I've been single for too long, I'm a little bit desperate right now. Having this obsession over my teacher is'nt so healthy to keep a secret from him. I must confess tomorrow, in secrecy of course. Afterschool would do.

.

.

.

.

Rins P.O.V.

I was completely restless. How could I sleep... with all that ruckus of Len, doing what I hope he`s not doing, with his eleventh girlfriend this year. It was loud, and disturbing. Yuck. Len never gets in trouble for things like this, because our parents don't know about this, they never really are home anyway, so he could do what he wants. I cringed when I heard his new girl-friend scream. I don`t want to know what that`s about. I plugged my earbuds into my phone, and played some music as I fell asleep to block out these disturbing sounds.

[~Beep beep~]

My phone sang so suddenly enough to startle me, I checked to see who just texted right now. It was Miku. With the most craziest thing I have ever read:

[From Miku - Hey Rinny-kinz :P! I am obsessing over Mr. Hiyama, do you think I should tell him that I am?]

What? Is she crazy? That would completely blow her status as a popular kid. I must stop her!

[From Rin - Miku, u r going 2 make a fool of ur self.]

[From Miku - Rin, don't over abreviate. I have been single for too long, and he said we could talk to him about anything, right? So that means, I can tell him how I feel! (In secrecy of coarse.)]

Uh oh...

[From Rin - Sorry about that. I do remember, but I don't think that he would want to listen to express your fetish for him. It would be too awkward for him and word will defintley go around.]

[From Miku - No, it would be after school, so word would not go around. Just like that I'm not a virgin, people still think I am, and I lost that in semester 2 last year.-

_Where did your innocence go, Miku?_

- Besides, I don't think, so long as I don't say that I stalk him or anything stupid like that.]

I sighed. She was being really stubborn right now about some stupid thing she is going to do... Just like losing her virginity, or trying out vodka, or getting a belly button peircing: she would come to ask me about doing these stupid things, I'd say no and tell her the consequences, she'd argue with with me, and then I let her get away with murder. It isn't fair... for her... I'm not the one who's going to get in trouble from it one day!

[From Rin- Fine. Bye.]

And like that, our conversation ended. I can't let her do this, if I know Miku, when she says 'I've been single for too long', she **is **going to do something. This is a teacher for crying out loud, and if she lays a finger on him, they both could get into serious trouble. This might be a chance where I could save the day!

I carefully walked across the floor-boards to get to Len's room, trying my best to ignore... um... that. I knocked on the door and waited for Len to come to the door, I knew he was coming because the... noises stopped and I heard a muffled conversation between him and his new girlfriend. He opened it and seemed unimpressed, he was in a bath robe, so, I knew he was... occupied...

"Rin," he started, sounding a little bit frusterated, "you know how I don't like being interuppted during my 'special time' with my girlfriend."

Len already knows that I'm aware of this 'special time' him and his girlfriends share on their dates, he doesn't really care. Oh heck, he even makes it loud and clear when he does it sometimes. It disturbs me, but, apparently I have to get used to it until he decides to grow up. I hope he grows up soon, or I'm moving in with brother Kaito. However, right now, I need to prevent Miku from doing such a stupid thing.

"Len, do me a favor." I began, my orders grasped his attention. "Could you please date Miku again?" I then commanded.

"Rin, I'm completely over Miku." he stated simply.

"But, Miku needs you. She misses you so much and loves you to Death!" I lied. I can't tell him what she's going to do, the word would go around like a sickness.

"But, wasn't she the one who tried hooking me up with Tei this afternoon?"

... Touché...

"For me? Please." I begged, trying to spill tears (at least I tried..) for dramatic purposes.

There was a long silence in between us. I really couldn't tell if he was just trying to decide, or if this was just a little awkward for him.

"Okay, I'll try." he finally answered. Yay! I wanted to jump in the air for joy. Then again, he always does things for me... I guess he's just so easy going, that the girls could just not simply resist. I ran up and hugged him like a little girl whos parent just bought her a new toy. Len wrapped his arms around my back as well. "For you." he murmured warmly. I'm so grateful!

"Thank you, Len!" I cheered when I slided away from his hold and headed back to my room.

Just do what you normally do, Len, and take her away!

.

.

.

.

Luka's P.O.V.

8:00 p.m.

Right as soon as I came home from school, Meiko invited herself over today. How bothersome. She came over to celebrate the first day of school, she brought more booze than her and I could drink ourselves, a cake, and some glow sticks...

Glow Sticks, really?

I'm not mad about her inviting herself over, nope. Infact, I can't even count of how many times she had done that. Since birth. And when I mentioned birth, I mean that her mother bursted into my house right after she gave birth to her to brag to my mother that she had her child before she had me. I was a late bloomer anyway. Her mother likes to compete with my mother; Gardens, Husbands, Fashion, Interior Decoration. My mother tries to brush this off her shoulder as best as she could. But there is one thing that my mother can't brush away: The competition of Children. Her mother often would compare me, to Minnie Meiko (Not this Meiko because there is no denying that she will get nowhere in life). Minnie Meiko is a miracle child; she can dance, sing, and act, she has the perfect body, the best fashions, and everything that I don't have. She's only my age, and I think she should be a celebrity. I mean, I was only accepted in the upper class role because of my marks, my knowledge of English, and I hate saying this, it was mostly because mom wanted to prove to Mrs. Sakine that I am 'at least smarter than' Minnie Meiko. But, so what because she talented. I only like talking to Meiko because she makes me look smart. But, she even likes to compete with me, knowing that I have never had a boyfriend. So every boy that I like, she'll like too. She never loses to those kinds of competitions, it only proves how the male society thinks now a days: the dumber they are, the easier. Sigh, it's tiring really. At least she's not as competitive as her little sister. We were at my counter, drinking away. Meiko had 6 bottles already, and only had half a glass. Mom wasn't home from work anyway, so why not enjoy myself to a healthy serving.

"Luka, yous gunna have tha- *hic* las' durinkuh?" Meiko questionned, drunk again.

"No, please, have another." I insisted, enjoying a view of Meiko reaching over to get the bottle, on the other side of the counter. She ended up tipping over the stool too much, so she fell, smacking her face on the counter, then her body to the floor. That was the action I was waiting to see, so I snickered. Meiko cackled as well as she rose her head from the ground to look at me. Oh my, her nose is bleeding. Oh Meiko, if you EVER get married, tell your husband that I wish him the best wishes. Meiko then dropped to the ground again, sound asleep like a child.

.

.

.

Meiko was passed out on her stomach, on my couch, like a vegetable. I sat down on the other couch after cleaning up Meiko's messes of beer bottles and blood, reading a magazine an hour after she hit herself. The article was about what men look for in women. Body, swagger, fun-loving, sweet, frinedly... I don't see why I am avoided by other kids.

Cold is a word that describes me... Apparently...

'Luka is so blunt, she doesn't care what you think of what she says.' some may say.

'Oh, Luka is so tough, I see her constantly hit Gakupo with a fish!' some others may say... Well, I can't argue with that.

I'm not mean, I just like school. I don't need you people, I have intellect. How do you think I became so good at English... I worked for that bit of knowledge!

"You tsundere..." I heard Meiko groan, muffled by a pillow. I jumped a little bit, not expecting that she would recover so fast. I was talking out loud, wasn't I?

"Yes you were" Meiko mumbled, still. She was now like a talking vegetable.

"Luka, that's why people fear you." Meiko explained.

"Fear me?" I questionned. I know they fear me, but I don't know why.

"Luka, you're bitter..." she stated.

"Prove it." I challenged her. I want to see what she can come up with, it could get interesting.

"You are blunt. You scared alot of boys away from you in elementary school with your bluntness."

"But it is better to be honest, is it not? They could humiliate themselves if I lied and let them do what they want."

"You really don't feel bad, do you?

"Why should I?"

... Meiko sighed, then continued her list of my 'faults'

'You ABUSE Gakupo. I'm surprised he hasn't given up on you, you keep on pushing him away when he clearly is trying at his best to connect with you."

"He deserves it. How dare he get that close to me like that. I'm sure that he's afraid of me too, but he's a pervert, so **I'm** not the one he actually wants... If you know what I mean."

...

"Yeh, your boobs are gargantuan..." she admitted

"... Shut it..." I hissed

...

"You isolate yourself with those textbooks all the time." she continued the list again.

"I do it so can achieve more knowledge, it's not my fault all the rest of you are useless."

...

"You're friends with Miku."

"Are you calling me a snob?"

"That too."

... Why thank you Meiko, you have made me feel a little hopeless...

"Miku only likes to talk to you when she has no one else to talk to. And she only really talks to you about her problems because you only listen. But who knows, if you actually listen, you don't care anyway." She included bluntly, kind of like myself, rising up from her lifeless state to face me. I never knew that being blunt could be so mean, but I shouldn't take that to offense, I already knew that Miku doesn't like me very much. But being reminded that she is just using me to vent, hurts a little bit. Hell, I don't want to be the one that everyone vents to. I'm the one needs to vent, if anyone. I once thought about seeing a guidance counsellor. But I can't, people would see me as weak, and I don't wan't to stoop down to a lower level than I'm at now. I guess could talk to that new teacher, in secrecy of coarse. Yes, I could make people think I'm just getting help in math. They don't recognize my intellect anyway, so what would make the difference to my status anyway. Plus, that teacher is super cute anyway, so I wouldn't mind talking to him anyway~!

"Luka... I never knew you like that teacher so much..." Meiko proclaimed...

I really have to stop talking aloud.

"It's not like I'm the one who was hitting on him!" I announced, my cheeks were coloring up.

"It's okay, Luka. He's gorgeous." Meiko beamed, taunting me.

"Meiko, don't get any closer to him, you could get him fired." I informed.

"Oh, I'm not going to him, he's coming to me~!"

... I won't let him... I'm not losing to you again, Meiko...

.

.

.

.

.

Miki's P.O.V.

"Feels nice." Ruko purred as I pet the top of her head, that sat in my lap. I'm staying over for the night anyway because Ritsu and I made up a date when I could come and stay over at the Vipper mansion. Iroha, however, seemed uncomfortable with that idea.

_Flashback : 2 hours afterschool_

_I headed over to my bath room to pack up my toothbrush and hair brush. I've already got my paiamas, cell phone, school bag, and my Ipod set up to go to the Vipper Mansion. _

_"Where do you think you're going, Miki?" I heard Iroha interrogate, bursting into my washroom. She is my next door neighbor anyway, so walk to my house is a piece of ice-cream cake. _

_"Iroha... You could've knocked. Seriously, what if I were naked? You wouldn't like that, now would you." I complained. I saw her face fade into crimson, I must have put a very awkward picture in her head._

_..._

_"So... Where are you going?" she asked quietly, trying her best to get that picture out of her mind._

_"I'm going to Ritsu's place tonight, I already planned with him that I'm going to visit his place with the rest of the Vippers." I lied, only because I knew Iroha would get angry if I said that I was going to stay at the Vipper mansion for the rest of the night._

_She crossed her arms and pouted like a child, "You never spend anytime with me anymore."_

_"You never tell me that you want to do anything with me."_

_"Well, it isn't really __**my**__ job to remind you to hang out with me."_

_"Iroha, you can come if you want to."_

_"Miki, the Vippers are nothing but mean, cruel, bullies."_

_"Don't say that! They are actually nice people who are underappreciated, just like us." I defended as best as I could._

_"Miki, Vippers are Trolls. Trolls are people who piss people off on purpose!" she shouted as I rushed for the door._

_I said nothing after that, I just left. I don't want to fight with Iroha, not anymore. It seems as if her and I have been fighting so much abou the Vippers. _

...

I really don't understand why she doesn't like the Vippers. Because they're Trolls? Well, they aren't bothering me, so I don't care, but they don't bother her either, so why does she hate them so much? She's actually bothering me now. But, I hope everything is okay by tomorrow, because she still is one of my best friends. I felt tears starting to swell up in my eyes, I don't want her to be hurt. Ritsu glanced over at me when he took a break from pigging-out on a box of chocolate crisps.

"Miki, are you alright?" he scooched in so that he could meet me face to face.

"I just got into a fight again with Iroha about hanging out with you guys again..." I sniffled.

"It's okay Miki." he informed as he moved in closer to hug me.

"Maybe she's just envious." Ruko added in.

"I wouldn't doubt it, she does complain that I don't spend enough time with her." I admitted.

"Well, how about we just forget about her and just enjoy ourselves while you're still here." Ritsu suggested.

"Okay!" I smiled softly. Ruko got up from my lap and walked over to the coffee machine to pour herself some coffee. Trying to block my thoughts from Iroha, thee frist thing that came to mind was having some cherry pie... But I didn't want to be a mooch and ask, though, I hope that they offer! Secondly, my thoughts went to Mr. Hiyama... I have never seen anyone so different-looking, no really, he looks nothing like us. I think that it's super cool that he has his own style, it's so retro! However, Ritsu was a little mean to our teacher today, it was a little unfair for the new teacher. He's just new, and Ritsu already decides to be mean to him.

"Ritsu, why did you cause so much trouble for our math teacher?" I asked as he continuously chomped down on chocolate crisps.

He stop and gulped down his last bit, "I'm sorry Miki, I don't know how to flirt." he grumbled guilty.

"You shouldn't be mean like that anymore." I told him, waving my finger.

He nodded, giving me that sulking lip. I have to admit, that was just precious, but I can't let Ritsu get away with that.

"How about we make him an apology gift basket?" I suggested "I think he would need something like that, especially from you."

"Yeah, you're right Miki. I guess I was a little harsh on Mr. Hiyama." he confessed.

"Okay, lets get started!" I tweeted as I skipped over to the kitchen, Ritsu followed.

"What could we possibly give him?" I asked Ritsu when we stopped at the table. Ruko came in right infront of us with a coffee grind container.

"Why not give him some instant coffee grind? Everyone likes coffee" Ruko offered, presenting us to the container. She must have heard our conversation.

"Instant coffee?" Ritsu and I chorused, tilting our heads to the right. What is this instant coffee that she speaks of?

"Just add water, and you have a good cup of morning brew." she explained.

"Is that even edible?" I interrogated in awestruck.

"Well, why would they say it's coffee, if it's not meant to be a beverage." Ruko sweat-dropped at my embarrassing thought. I felt heat level up to my forehead, I was embarrassed.

"How do you know it's not a trap?" Ritsu asked, probably just to stand up for me.

"... First of all, they would be sued for selling a product that kills you, and nobody likes having all thier money taken away from them." Ruko explained in the dumbest way possible. "Second off Ritsu, you're a trap." she then finalized, having Ritsu place himself at the opposite corner of her, in the kitchen, and started murmuring things to himself that I couldn't hear... And I should probably be thankful that I didn't hear anything either.

"Okay, we can give him that!~" I sang happily. I turned over to Ritsu, "It's okay, Ritsu, you can come out now!" I called sweetly. Ritsu climbed out of his depressing emo corner and joined us once again, looking for whatever else in the fridge that we could give the teacher.

"I could get him some cherry pie!" I sang again, blushing at the thought of bringing him something I made. He would be so happy, maybe I would buy an apple at last minute, just for over-kill!

"I found some cucumber cake!~" Ritsu cheered.

"Is someone touching my cakes..." we heard Tei growl from the front door. The three of us decided to look back at Tei, who happened to be covered in blood, carrying a meat cleaver in one hand and a stuffed up garbage bag. I really should get used to this by now, I've been to their house enough times to see Tei walk in with a new bag of bodies everytime, but no matter how many times I see it, that's scary. I would tell the authorities, but I want to live my life thank you! Besides, it's not like she wants me alive anyway, so if I even bother to, she won't hesitate to murder me. I am **VERY** afraid of Tei, so I try my best to stay on her good side (which still hates me, but the least she could ever do is wish me harm. Let me just say, I'm happy I'm not Miku, but I'm happy I'm not Len, if you know what I mean.)

"So Tei, what did you catch us this this time?" Ruko smirked, teasing Tei. I guess she just doesn't care anymore.

"... Chicken..." she said awkardly, slowy sliding her feet across across the tile, over to Ritsu only to swipe her cake back from him, "I'll be taking that, thank you!" she sneered and darted straight up the stairs like an arrow.

.

.

.

I think would be very pleased tomorrow: Ritsu and I made him the ultimate gift basket of graditude! Ritsu baked him some chocolate chip cookies, and gave away some of his chocolate crisps to him as a sign of apology, Ruko packed in some 'instant coffee' grind and gave him a gift card for a coffee shop as a sign of welcoming, I baked up a cherry pie for the best wishes for him and journey of his career. But then I saw a ripe red apple on the counter. Perfect! I took the apple from it's place and kissed it softly... Oh what am I doing~? I'm just a girl with an innocent crush is all, I'm not doing anything stupid. I slipped the fruit inside the gift basket in secrecy... Or at least I thought I was safe...

"I saw that!" I heard Ritsu tease "You just kissed that apple and put it in the basket, to send to Mr. Hiyama! You naughty girl!"

My face heated up once again, I turned straight away to him, "Please Ritsu, don't get the wrong idea!" I begged.

"Miki, I saw the whole thing." he said with a sly smile. Well, there really is no point on hiding it now.

"Please Ritsu, don't tell anyone!"

"No worries, bud!" he beamed as he pulled me in for a squeeze.

... We stood there comfortably in silence, I was comfortable in Ritsu's hold right now. I was never held and comforted in such a long time, but I relly did need it...

"Ritsu."

"Yes, Miki?"

"You're my best freind."

.

.

.

Iroha's P.O.V

I can't believe it. No matter how many times that I try warning her about those nothing but trouble Vippers, she runs off with that transvestite anyway. Miki gives me heart aches; heart aches of frustration, jealousy, and worry. But all those heart aches are developed by one bigger heart ache...

Lily and Gumi came to my place to hang out and stay over for the night... Actually, I really wanted to be with Miki tonight, but she 'booked something with Ritsu'... Ritsu could go jump off a cliff for all I care... He could bring his little Vipperloid crew with him... I wouldn't doubt she's home by now, she can't spend a whole night with them, though I can't just barge in her house, her parents would be asleep, and it is a little late to bother her now.

Lily was tossing my Kitty plushie up in the air repeatedly as Gumi watched in amusement without blinking. Lily's eyes scanned the room, clearly looking for something new to do, but then something caught her eye.

"Ooooh, a book!" Lily dropped the cat toy and went for my diary...

My Diary!

I darted over and swooped it up before she, just, touched it. What was I thinking of leaving my diary out in the open like that! Lily folded her arms, a little bit disappointed.

"Iroha, you shouldn't hide things from us, we're your friends, am I right?" Lily questioned me.

"Yes, but there are some things in this diary that I'm not ready to tell you." I confessed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I heard Gumi yell from behind, I turned a full 180 only so that Gumi could head-butt me in the stomach, and boy was Gumi strong, because her hit forced the book to fly out of my hands and into Lily's.

"Ah ha!" Lily boasted, there was nothing that I could do now. Lily was flipping through the pages but then she suddenly stopped to read one. She opened her eyes and dropped her jaw loosely. Oh no, that does not look good...

"Iroha..." she began, gaping. I didn't want to hear this now.

"You... Like..." she said dramatically hesitant. I might as well tell her now.

"YES LILY, I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH MIKI, I WANT TO SPEND EVERY LOVELY MINUTE WITH HER, KISSING HER, HOLDING HER, TOUCHING HER, MAYBE EVEN MARRYING HER!" I snapped confessing. I couldn't tell if I was red because of embarassment or because I yelled too hard. I probably yelled loud enough for Miki herself to hear me. I hope she didn't hear that, I don't think she would feel very comfortable, especially after that argument... Yes... Love is the biggest heart-ache she gives me, and with those Vippers around, I'm envious because she's been with **them **so much, I'm worried because they might decide to troll on her one day, and frusterated because she makes me feel this way, when I'm not supposed to. I'm lucky enough that my parents weren't home anyway, or they beat some sense into me. I basically live alone to be honest, which I'm kind of glad about. They've been gone for two weeks, but that's okay, the longest they have ever left me for was for 5 years, I guess that's why Miku felt she had the right to call me that 'cat-loving hermit thing', because she knew I was in house alone, and that I have a love for cats (well, everyone knows that). It's not like I want them back, they can enjoy the rest of their lives without me, as I could enjoy the rest of my life without them; I have Miki! During those five years, Miki took care of me, she invited me into her family. Her parents are warm and loving to me like my parents never were, and her older brother Mikiya is so funny and big brother like to me like the brother I'll never have. That's why I fell in love with Miki, because for five years, she never grew inpatient with me and took care of me. So I'm not the cat-loving hermit thing Miku thinks I am. I have Miki, and that's all I'm happy with. And besides, she lives only two, empty, houses away from me. So there isn't much of a travel between us, that means I could have her all whenever I like.

Lily stood there silently, bug-eyed at my sudden confession. I glanced over to Gumi, who gave me the same expression as Lily. I bet you money that Gumi had no idea what was going on right now, she just didn't want to stand out, so she joined anyway.

"Iroha... I didn't know that you like Miki so much." Lily said

"Well, what were you reading then?" I asked irritably.

"I thought it was funny how you like cold pizza for breakfast, but this love for Miki is more important."

My cheeks became rosier, I was embarassed that I admitted my love interest that easily. Lily and Gumi came in closer and the three of us sat down on the carpet in a tringle.

"When did you start feeling this way." Lily questioned me, like she was some sort of interviewer.

"I always had a soft-spot for Miki, it was 4 years ago since I started feeling this way." I affirmed.

She nodded as Gumi headed for my window, she probably found a squirrel or something like that.

...

"Hey, did you see our new teacher, wasn't he just smokin' hot!" Lily teased, I think she was a little unfamiliar to the girl-love topic, being a straight person and all. Though I must inform, that was pretty offensive, but I'll try to let that slide.

"Yes he was," I agreed, but not completely. "But he isn't exactly my cup of tea." I added.

"Iroha, I saw your eyes bulge out when he passed by." Lily explained.

"Don't get me wrong, Lily, he is good looking. But I was really bulging out my eyes mainly because he looks... so... different..."

"... Yeah I guess you're right Iroha. But, in my eyes, he's super hot! I mean I wouldn't mind failing **his** classes if that means I get him for an extra year" she concluded, flexing her eyebrows as if she were talking dirty again. I would repeatedly hit my head against the wall, but I just don't have the dignity to right now.

"Hey guys, y'all will not believe who I ju'z found out this window!" Gumi called. So I assume it wasn't a squirrell. Lily and I rushed over to see what was happening outside... the... house...

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lily cheered, after seeing what she just saw outside of my window... Well, speak of the Devil. Mr. Hiyama was my next-door neighbor. He was going up the steps of the house next to mine.

Lily scurried up to me, gripped onto my shoulders, and started shaking me like a lunatic. "YOU GREEDY, SICK WOMAN!" She hollered in my face.

I scratched the inside of my ear, it was itching because of the volume Lily used. "What are you talking about?" I asked, sweat dropping. The poor man must've heard her, because he took a quick glance at my house. All I can say is that I'm glad he couldn't see us, that would've been embarassing if he did. Seeing that our teacher looked at my house, Lily calmed down.

"Why didn't you tell me that Mr. Hiyama was your neighbor." she whispered harshly.

"That house has been empty for the longest time. I guess that the renovators came this weekend, and I was at your place for the weekend, remember." I explained.

"Guys, what are ya talk'n about?" Gumi interrupted.

Lily raised an eyebrow "Who do you think we were talking about?"

Gumi then pointed at what appeared to be a... Chipmunk... I guess I was only half right the first time. Lily face palmed out Gumi's naive persona.

"Gumi, our teacher... We were talking about our teacher." She grumbled irritated.

Gumi looked around the area outside of my window "Naw, I don't see a thing."

"You moron, he's inside!" Lily bickered...

I should be a good neighbor and give him a gift basket... He just mived in, right... And maybe if I'm lucky, Miki would be there to see it... And I could make her jealous... Yeah... And she would realize that she is meant for me, instead of that Ritsu jerk... And then Miki will confess and propose to me on one knee and we will live forever together in harmony... Okay... Now I'm just getting carried away... But chances are, she will get jealous...

As the two bickered (well, Lily was bickering, Gumi was covering her ears from Lily's excessive cussing. She looked like she was going to cry), I eagerly gathered a basket and some tissue paper.

"Iroha, what are you doing?" she inquired.

"Oh, I'm just being a nice neighbor and student, gathering up a gift basket for Mr. Hiyama." I claimed, not even casting a glance at the two morons.

Lily automatically stood on her feet, standing in a heroic pose: fist clenched, one foot in front, and one foot in behind. "Right! I should to give some thing too!" she proudly declared.

"I gotta whole bunches of carrots in my backpack, I could give him that!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Could you give him something other than carrots?" Lily questionned Gumi.

"Okay~!" Gumi chirped.

The three of us seperated to find something to give to the teacher. I collected some of Dad's things he's never come home to use.

I'm so glad I'm such a good neighbor!

.

.

.

.

Kiyoteru's P.O.V

I thought that going home was going to take forever. My first day of teachers training was taking forever. And yes, I am in teachers training, I'm only 23, I'm still a young man. And taking my car in to get fixed was a pain, that tow-trucker was a little difficult to understand. I went over to my living room couch, I need to think of how I'm going to approach these students so that they would care to listen to my lectures. My mother always said that the younger ones would be easy, but I wanted to teach an older audience because I could connect with them more. And I still have the chance! Like Hanako said herself: 'Things will get better for you, you're just a new teacher' or something along those lines. I exhaled my stress outside of my lungs. How am I going to be a greater teacher for these students?...

I could be a total badass, I could maybe try for a motorcycle liscense, leather and chains could be my new fashion... No, I don't think that suits me very much... What about a player... type... guy... No Kiyoteru, you are NOT a pedophile!... I don't know... Maybe I could bring candy tomorrow... That would be easier. I went over to my coffee machine, oh how I missed that supplemental cup of caffiene all day. As I poured myself a cup, I heard knocking on the door. I wonder who could be knocking on my door at eleven 'o' clock at night. I walked over to the door, and I never thought that Iroha, Lily, and Gumi would be at my door. Well, here they are, with a giant basket filled with mystery.

"Mr Hiyama," Iroha began, "I saw that you were coming in. I'm sorry that this is so sudden, but I just found out you were my neighbor, so I brought you some gift, along with Lily and Gumi." she explained.

"Thank you, ladies. I am grateful of your generosity!" I smiled, curtiously. Though, it seemed to shock them a little bit. What? I don't bite! Gumi stared at me bug-eyed, she was more enthused looking more than startled like the other two.

"Ooooooohh!" She hummed, "So you're the one that Lily was taw'kin' about."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Gumi?" Lily asked Gumi also, almost sounding like she was growling. Yikes!

Gumi stayed as quiet as a mouse as Iroha looked back at what appeared to be... Miki? Iroha then looked back at me.

"Bye, Kiyoteru, can't wait to see you tomorrow~!" she sang happily, then she ran off with the other girls leaving me in confusion... Kiyoteru?... Why did she call my name. Gumi tripped on nothing, and if my eyes weren't deceiving me again, Lily just winked at me?... I swear, this new generation is going to drive me crazy one of these days. I just know it. Just as I turned to go back inside I was stopped by the sound of footsteps, walking up my staircase. I coiled a whole 180 to find Miki... or some Miki look-a-like, right behind me.

"Hello there." I greeted.

"Hi, are you the new neighbor?" he asked... He didn't look like a he from afar. Now that I have seen him face to face, I must have seen him in the halls or something.

"Why yes I am, I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama, but please refer me as Mr. Hiyama!"

"Oh well, nice to finally meet you. I've seen you in the halls before, but I never really said anything. I am SF-A2 Mikiya, and welcome to AH square!" He welcomed sincerely.

"Thank you!"

"Mr. Hiyama, can you promise me somthing though..."

"Anything!" I promised.

"Take good care of Iroha..."

"Of coarse, like the rest of my students!"

He nodded as a smirk wiped across his face. "Good night, Mr. Hiyama." as he turned away to head home. Then that gave me the chance to get inside my own home.

I'm actually curious on what the girls gave me at this time of night. I unwrapped the basket to find three wrapped boxes: a pink, yellow, and green. Aww, how sweet, the three girls thought about me. I opened the pink one to find a cologne. I spritzed it in the air and whiff in it's scent... I wish I didn't... It's smells a little old and strong to be a new bottle, I wheezed and coughed and hacked, I have heavy asthma you know. In that pink box I also found that she found me a... slightly used razor...

... How nice...

I then opened the yellow box to find a little note. This is what it read.

_Hey Mr. Hiyama,_

_Wanna go clubbing sometime? It's nothing more than just a friendly neighborly outing. You and I could go anytime, just give me a call. I like to go dancing with you anyday!_

_My Number : 693-967-8489_

_Call Me~!_

_Lily, _

_p.s. (you could call me anything you want to, Kiyoteru!)_

... I'll just take that as a friendly neighborhood note... Not a pick-up line...

Ahh, and lastly. There was a green box that was waiting to be opened! I opened it... Gumi gave me... a... sock monkey... that was falling apart... Well, she made it. I could tell because she wrote Gummy all over the sock monkey in green washable finger paint... How sweet... But I think she spelled her own name wrong... I searched the basket just incase for anything else they gave me that I forgot... Yeah, when I reached the bottom of the basket, I found carrots... Lots and lots of carrots... These are the presents I received from the girls:

Iroha gave me a 1000 year-old cologne, and a slightly used razor.

Lily gave me her phone number.

Gumi gave a sock monkey covered in green paint that spells her name wrong.

And someone gave me a life time supply of carrots... Well, as they said back in the day. It's the thought that counts.

* * *

><p><strong>WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! That sucked eggs! I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as the other chapter, I was trying to introduce girls a little better (No worries, Yuki is coming soooooooooooon!) so that you have a better understanding of their character and personal situations, and infact, most of the information that the characters expressed are foreshadowing the future. (Well, most of them, not all of them.) Now, I said that there is a vote of whoever ends up with Kiyoteru. The ones who don't end up with someone else. It's a happy ending for everyone! And don't worry, I got everything under control. Everything will get better later on in the story, I promise!<strong>

**Here are Kiyoteru's Possible Soulmates:**

**Miku**

**Rin**

**Meiko**

**Luka**

**Miki**

**Iroha**

**Lily**

**Gumi**

**Hanako**

**Ritsu**

**(Yuki is not a candidate because I do not support pedophilia!) Anyway, you can only pick one. I'm going to give you time to vote, there is no specific due date. But please review and don't forget to vote. Thank ya!**

**- Rocky**


	3. Two Guys, One Bike DAY 2, pt 1

**Ummm... Sorry that I took so long to upload another chapter, I just needed more time for reviews to come in. And, here they are now~! Hooray *~dances~***

**Personally, I think this chapter kinda sucks too because you're still getting to know the characters. I'm sending the forth one out shortly and soon (I'm practically done it~!) And it will contain slight GumiXRin because, like, two people suggested it so, sure, why not :D? (They are pretty cute together :3~!). But you may be surprised of who you'll find in this one chapter (or what you may find~!). Also, I'm making the chapters a tiny bit shorter so they are easier to read.**

**And yes, I added another OC of mine. But he's not meant to be taken seriously XD~!**

**~~~~~... I like squigglies, I use them a lot...~~~~~~~ everyone should~~~ **

**Anywho... I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE FANFICTION ITSELF!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span>Kiyoteru's P.O.V.<span>

[BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.] my alarm clock chanted repeatedly, over and over again. Time to get ready for work. I'm going have to get up extra early now because classes begin at nine, the school is twenty minutes away, busses arrive at 8:30 and I don't have a car anymore. And right now the time seems to be... 7:00. The bus station is a twenty-five minute walk away, so I have lots of time. I smacked the snooze button enough to make it seem as if I were smacking against skin. It's been going off for quite a while now, so I smacked it hard out of annoyance.

.

.

.

Tightening my blue tie that coordinated with my black suit, I mentally noted of what I have so far:_ my bag is packed, check, I am wearing clothes, of coarse, personal hygeine, yes, optimism towards of how my career is turning out now... Wouldn't hurt to try._

It was now 8:00, and I am ready to leave for work! But I was stopped at my front door, which was ringing repeatively. Now who could be bothering me now? I open the door only to find that troublesome red head,

Haruma Otone:

Haruma and I knew eachother since high school. We attended public school instead of a private (like the one I am teaching in now.), so it was more likely to find people like him there: so out-going, it's dangerous. I was alone for the good chunk of high school, being that kid with an individual education plan, people avoided me because they knew. But, it's not like I cared. I wasn't into the things that they were into back in the day. As simple as that. Now, because I had such a label, that didn't make me stupid. I'm the one who's actually teaching at a private school now! And they said I could never do it, but mind you, I had to work extra hard. But I wasn't completely alone. I had Haruma... We met in Grade 12 academic calculus. Haruma was always the type of person who would cause nothing but harm for the teacher. At first, people thought he was funny, back in grade nine, but they eventually got tired of him and his Tom foolery. So him being alone too, he decided to bother me about it... And from grade twelve to today and most likely for as long as we live.

I glanced around the area outside of the doorway to find a hot rod parked in the drive-way. I focus upon the bike, it's a two-seater... That has got to be the most... Not straight thing he has ever done... Yet... It's not wrong, I just don't swing that way. But to all the homophobic morons that see me holding onto my friend from behind, don't get carried away... I look towards him now, seeing him in some sort of stereotypical bikers outfit: the casual tatters leather and jeans, bandanas and chains hanging off his neck, leather gloves with studded knuckes and a flame imprint. You get the idea... In his left hand carried an extra motorcycling helmet, and in his right he is carrying a garbage bag.

"Hey bud," he began, in past me, how did you do on your first day of baby-sitting." he tittered. That was unnecessary, what gives him, the one without a job, the right to insult my line of work?

"I'm teaching teenagers, you moron..." I growled, how did I get stuck with this guy? Fate?

"Well, I'm sorry, but I cant tell the difference between the two. I mean, teachers take care of children too, right."

"Not, we educate them."

"... To change their own diapers?"

"NO!"

"... Then what kind baby-sitter are you?"

"..."

"... Kiyoteru, that's not very professional diaper changer-like of you..."

"Haruma, they're teenagers. I'm sure they don't need diapers anymore!"

"... I'm sure they would if they if they could... I know I would..."

... Um... Awkward Turtle...

I sweatdropped at that ridiculous opinion of his as he unecessarily makes himself comfy in a house he wasn't invited into... I should really get prepared next time he does that... A surveillance camera and a hidden turret might do the trick!

He made himself a bowl of cereal and ambled his way over to my living room.

"Hey Kiyo, you never really told me how your first day of baby-sitting was!" he reminded me. I bit-No-CHOMPED my lower lip to restrain myself from hitting him with something. It was a little hard not to talk about what happened yesterday: Ritsu twisted my nipples, kicked me the groin, made me go on a wild duck hunt for my keys (that he stole), crushed me beneath his weight, crashed his bike into my car (which he won't admit, but if I say anything else, I might die), now I dont even have a car, I walked up four flights of stairs trying to help Hanako in high heels, that she can hardly walk in, so she kept falling down the stairs most of the time, Meiko starts pulling off cheesy pick-up lines, and Lily gave me her phone number... I think that is something to discuss about, but not with Haruma. I guess the farthest I could with him is telling him that no one paid attention... I cleared my throat as if I was going to give a speech, but I'm not.

"Well, no one really paid attention to me..." I wheezed. Haruma cupped his eyes in his hands, I could see that very smile that his beams when I said something, apparently stupid. I really should have kept my mouth shut.

"That doesn't surprise me... I saw this coming" He claimed very dryly.

"What do you mean?" I crossed my arms, getting a little defensive, preparing his next attack.

"You are a geeky, slightly anti-social, snobby nerd with no sense of style... I mean, blue tie with a suit... Seriously?..." he said bluntly. Ouch. "Do you want to be recognized?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Oh, he doesn't know the half of how my first day actually went. But, I was a little too shocked of how blunt he was, so I just nodded speechlessly like an idiot.

He began again, "Perfect.", as he clawed his way inside the garbage bag and presented me to a matching outfit to his own. Is he crazy? Now I feel like such a woman, especially since I was given a pair of skinny jeans and belted platform boots... I am the butt-monkey to Haruma and his crazy shennanagens. I just go along with it anyway, if it makes me cool... But riding on the same bike as Haruma is a little too awkward, even for me. I checked my phone for the time... Which happened to be eight thirty. Okay, I might as well hitch a ride, what other choice do I have?

.

.

.

.

Lily's P.O.V.

I was sleepless last night for three of the various reasons:

First, I found out that Iroha was... A lesbian... It was kind of uncomforting knowing that I was sleeping in the same house and room as her. She tosses and turns alot, so at one point, she was a little too close... I don't mind lesbians, Hell, I even made out with another chick at a hardcore party that was hosted by the grade twelves... But, I was drunk... And I'm not an alcoholic mess like Meiko and Haku are... And it was also a little hurtful that she never expressed her feelings for Miki to her friends. But, something always told me, deep down inside, that she wanted something from Miki. It was especially signalled to in neon lights that she was jealous of Ritsu. Everyone knew she was, but she was indenial.

Secondly, I can hardly wait for club night. Loud music, sweaty bodies grinding. It's hot. I am actually famous around the school for hosting killer parties, so I consider myself fairly popular! But only among the senior grades, other than them, Miku and her clique swipe away the rest of the crowd.

And Finally, my sexy math teacher was in the house next door, and that revved my engine. But, he isn't exactly my cup of tea... Yet! I see a geeky teacher, but through those glasses I see a super hot guy as well as super shy, but through that shell I see potential. If you think I'm crazy, you're crazy, because I'm good at telling this stuff from experience. And yes, I was a super nerd, just like him. But then I met Meiko... That should explain that dramatic transition into who I am today. Tadah! I think that if I take him clubbing, I might change him the way that Meiko changed me. But, I don't plan on being a couple for too long. It's kind of boring being with the same guy for years. I need some ADVENTURE, if you know what I mean.

Suddenly, I hear a motor running outside the house. It sounds as if it's coming from Mr. Hiyama's house. I climb over the 'sleeping beauties' and peek outside the... Window..

Hot damn!

I just spotted Mr. Hiyama, in skinny jeans, hop onto a motorcycle with another man. His style was nothing like yesterdays. It's still a retro stlye, but a tad bit more bad ass! Super cool! I watched the motorcycle drive off, feel something run down my upper lip area. I rubbed under my nose with a manicured finger and it just so happens that my nose is slighty bleeding. So uncool! I step over my sleeping friends once again to reach for one of Iroha's Hello Kitty imprinted tissue boxes. Damn, what's with this girl and Hello Kitty? As I reached over Gumi to pinch on a tissue, I tripped over her. Really Uncool!

Gumi risen up slowly and wiped her eyes. She better not see me like this. Oh no, what the Hell do I do now? I swiftly turned away from her as I blew my nose into the napkin. I was hoping that she might do her own thing because I was blowing my 'snotty' nose, but she ambled over to me, probably because she has never seen anyone blow thier nose before.

"Lily, what'cha doin'?" She asked, trying peek over my shoulder.

"Blowing my nose... I'm a little sick."

"... Then why is it all red 'n' stuff?"

Oh crap, Lily. Think of something quick..

"Because it felt like being red, Gumi, maybe next time, it will be purple!" I lied. That was insanley stupid. NOBODY would have ever fallen for that one.

"Oh." she hummed, amuzed to put at the least. "Well I hope that my snot someday turns purple someday!"

I always thought Gumi was a little bit stupid, but this was unexpected.

"Oh maybe it will~!" I lied again.

"Yeah yeah, and maybe blue, and pink, and maybe even RAINBOWS!"

"Lily's lying to you, Gumi..." Iroha interuppted, quite lazily too since she was rising from her sleep.

Gumi nodded silently. Iroha folded her arms and smirked.

"It's clear that Lily bled from her nose."

"SHUT UP!" I defended.

"I knew it~!" she chirped.

"Iroha, if you tell ANYONE about this, I will beat you, child."

She paused for a bit.

"Yes, okay. But you're going have to something for me."

"What could that be?"

"Can you make it easier for Mr. Hiyama to like me?"

What? Is she stupid?

"Why is this?" I asked, keeping my cool.

"Because, Miki will get jelous of him easier. Miki, deep down inside knows that she wants me. So, I know her enough. She would step in and take action. Just like she did when my parents left me~!"

Wow... What a nut-case. Well, I'll see if I could split him in two for either me or Iroha. Most likely me though, because Iroha's thought processing is a little creepy.

.

.

.

Everthing I had was packed and ready, I waited for Iroha to get herself ready and Gumi... was doing... Gumi-like things... I waited on living room couch, sitting with one of her 43 cats, Kiki. Kiki likes people, so she strolled lazily over on my lap and made herself comfortable there. Stupid Iroha and her cats, why does she have so much?

[BEEP BEEP~!] my phone sang. I must be recieving a text right now who could it be? I snatched my phone and flipped it open.

[From Miki - Hey Lily, where are you guys right now? Don't we normally meet eachother at the bus stop to get to school?]

Uh oh... We're late.

[From Lily - Hey you~! :P. Where are you right now?]

[From Miki - School, Its 8:45...]

[From Lily - Yeah, we'll be there soon. But yeah, how's life?]

[From Miki - Oh, it's swell~! I slept over at the Vipper mansion last night for the very first time-

- I can think of many down falls for Miki sleeping at the Vipper Mansion. One, Vippers are mean bullies, I don't know what potential she sees in them, but they're nothing but creeps to me. Two, since she's in the upper class, she's risking her life sleeping in a house with Tei in it. Three, Ted is a pervert. And four, Iroha is an emotionally ticking time bomb, it already pisses her off enough that Miki likes Ritsu, but to find out that she slept there-oh boy!-

-and we made Mr. Hiyama a gift basket~!]

[From Lily - What did you give him?]

[From Miki - We packed him with lots of stuff: cookies, chocolate crisps, this "instant coffee" stuff-

- Instant Coffee?-

-a gift card, a cherry pie, and an apple~!]

... Her gift basket totally 1-upped ours. But, I think my phone number still 1-upped everybodies...

[From Miki - So yeah, Lily, can I talk to you when you actually get to school? My phone is half dead. See ya~! ;D]

And like that, our conversation was over. Well, Miki has done the incredibly stupid and slept at the Vippers. But, I'm good at keeping secrets, no? I bit my lip as Iroha stepped out of the kitchen with her bags ready. She seemed so eager to go to school today, probably to see Miki. She must be _sooooo envious_ (She wasn't even there last night).

No worries Miki, I can keep secrets, no?

...

Speaking of secrets, that reminded me of the fake identidies I made. I should bother Meiko about it today, she never really answered my question yesterday.

.

.

.

Hanako's P.O.V.

There I sat in the discipline hall with Meiko, I called her in on her disrespect towards Mr. Hiyama. I feel a little bad for him. I mean, my first day wasn't even that bad. Students didn't pay attention at first, but here he has Ritsu making the teaching experience look like Hell for him, Meiko is pulling off her michevious polts once again. I swear, it's almost like I have to mother her most of the time. I've been doing that since when she started highschool. Meiko slouched in her chair, drumming her fingers against the desk as if she was tapping the seconds of when she was going to escape.

"Meiko," I started nervously. "Do you remember what you did to Mr. Hiyama?"

"Who?" she knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"That math teacher you were hitting on."

"Oh yeah!" she snapped her fingers.

"Yes, I want you to go apologize to him."

"Who the hell do you think I am?" she spat.

"Denitely not Kamina." I retorted sarcastically.

... We sat there in silence... I guess she doesn't watch anime...

"Seriously Meiko," I cough clearing my throat. "You are a senior student, you should set an example for the juniors. That would be a good thing, especially since you are in junior coarses."

"Yeah, and you could set an example of being a better person for the rest of the students by being a better person!" she remarked fairly snarky.

"And how do you think I do that?"

"By getting me NOT in trouble."

"That's not my fault, Ms. Sakine."

"Yeah, but maybe if you were in my position, you would understand."

"Meiko, wasn't he clear enough that he wasn't comfortable with you teasing him like that."

"Oh I saw it alright..."

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"Y'know. First glimpse of Mr. Hiyama, I knew right away that he was a geek with no social life. So, I just wanted a reaction."

That's just mean. I hope that girl smartens up, I'm not saying I have faith in her. But a little hope might boost the chances by a little bit. I have had this girl last year, and I must say, she is hard to keep up with. I'm shocked that she hasn't even been expelled yet! Actually, she was in grade two when I was in grade eight, and everyday she would get called up to the principal's office. Poor little Luka came to me all the time, crying, to express her anger towards her silly competitions (we were reading partners when I was in grade eight, we became a little close since then. So we kept in contact). And she still comes to me to express herself (Not with tears, I think she has toughened up a little bit!). I huffed in some breath and exhaled, waiting for that crazy vice principal to come down and scold her. I was growing tired of her actions immensely. And pick on a new teacher who was already bullied in the first place is just low. I lifted myself from the chair, she sank a bit as I rose over her. Meiko is a coward, anyone who would do such a thing is a coward. They just can't stand up for themselves, so they prove their 'bravery' by making other people cowards. That's just pathetic. I folded my arms across my chest and glared down at her.

"Meiko, you're a coward, grow up." I admitted bluntly, hinting skeptisism in my voice. I wasn't supposed to say that. But she doesn't care. She had the nerve to step up to meet me face to face.

"Bite. Me." she growled, lowered and deep. There was a cunning smirk that swept across her face, I knew she was taunting. Oh if only I could hit her, my anger says yes, and my morality says... Maybe. We stared down eachother, I could see that spark flying of the tension that was given. If looks could kill, I would be dead first. She doesn't like me very much. Suddenly, the door swung open. So suddenly that it startled both of us. I took a good glance of Misaki, the Vice Principal. Strands of jet-black hair fell out of her bun, her glasses were crooked. She must have rushed. Man, she's getting old.

"I'm here, and I heard everything, Meiko. Thank you Ms. Kotobuki." she claimed. I smiled at her.

"No Mrs. Sohma, thank you." I greeted as I ambled out of the room. I headed over to the front doors. I want to know if Kiyoteru is there, I want to tell him that I took care of that troublesome Meiko. I hope he didn't skip out on work today, dealing with Ritsu may be hard. But eventually, Ritsu will get bored of his behavior anyway, he's just like a little boy in that sense! Am I right? I stood near the front doors and let kids rush by me, it was all a blur of different colors: green, pink, red, and many others. But I'll possibly never find someone like Kiyoteru, it's his hair color that makes him stand out. That's what I think. As students passed by, I heard a faint conversation between two girls.

"Oh my gosh did you just see that?" the one asked.

"Yeah. The two guys on the motorcycle? That's so hot!" the other one blurted.

... I've got to see this...

I slid my way in between the passing bodies and slipped out of the door. There they were. In matching outfits (though, one was in skinnier jeans...). I'm asuming they're a same-sex couple. They parked the bike and slid off, if my eyes aren't decieving me, the one in skinny jeans waved at me. Do I know him? I crept over to the couple, unassured of any familiarity. They both took off their helmets... Kiyoteru? I did not see that bit of information coming... I walked over to Kiyoteru and his husband as he walked over to me.

"Hey, Hanako." he smiled sweetly.

"Umm. Hey, Kiyoteru." I hesitated, smiling wryly. It's not that it bothers me, number one, I really did NOT see that coming. And two, I don't know why, but it somehow hurt. Maybe because he found love before me? I don't know, and neither should I care. I stepped two steps closer, my heart ached. It does hurt, I am a little envious. Envy. That's what it is. I feel an arm sling onto my shoulders out of the blue. I peeked over nervously, my heart beat a little faster because I wasn't used to this type of body language. I spotted a scarlet red haired, neon green eyed man in the same outfit as Kiyoteru. That must be his partner. He leaned in a little closer, it was a bit uncomfortable . Especially since Kiyoteru was right there.

"Am I dead, 'cause you must be an angel." he murmured, leaning in closer. Was he just hitting on me? In front of Kiyoteru. I felt a shiver slide up my spine. What nerve. But am I really that pretty?

"Haruma, what do you think you're doing?" Kiyoteru hissed. I nudged him away from me.

"Yes, I barely know you, and why on front of your husband?" I demanded.

... Or not...

"Aren't you two together or something?"

... Definitely not...

"What made you think that?" Kiyoteru knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. I could see that he was slightly embarassed, he blushed slightly as he sweat-dropped. Haruma on the other hand cocked and eyebrow and was just as embarassed as Kiyoteru.

"Well, what was I supposed to think? You two were riding on a motorcyle together in matching outfits!" I huffed defensively. Kiyoteru swiftly coiled to Haruma and scowled.

"You are a moron..." he told him. Haruma scratched the back of his head, as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well sorry Kiyo," he started, then glancing over to me with a boastful smile, keeping his hand still behind his head. "you didn't have a car in the first place and the only way you could ever keep up to my cool is if I dressed you alike to myself." he claimed. I don't notice a thing 'cool' about it. I liked Kiyoteru just the way he was. He's different. I like that.

"Why?" I questionned Haruma on his intelligence. I wanted to see if he had the 'wits' to come up with a good excuse.

"Well, he was complaining on how no one paid any attention to him. So why not communicate with your students better starting with the selection of style?" he explained. Is he crazy? He would be a laughing stock. I stepped a smidgen up to Kiyoteru. My arm brushed against the front of his leather jacket. Here comes that ache again. I gulped to numb down that very frusterating pain.

"Kiyoteru." I spat. He tilted his head down to have a better look at me. "I like you just the way you are." I blurted out. He smiled again sweetly, my whole chest ached. I placed my hand on my neck and it throbbed. What is this?

"Well thanks Hanako!" he smiled like a cocky little boy this time. He then turned over to Haruma, who was texting, and pointed at him. "HA! You hear that? I don't have to listen to you anymore!" he bragged to his friend who was mostlikely no listening. Well, that totally ruined that moment...

"But what are you going to do about that uniform?" I asked him, cocking up my eye brow. He then walked over to his suitcase-No-his _two _suitcases and came to me lifting one up.

"I brought another suitcase filled with clothes just in case I made a fool of myself." he told me. He then ambled past me into the school. I could only simle softly as I followed him in.

.

.

.

We made our seperate way; Kiyoteru was off to his first period first year science, and I was off to my workspace because I have prep right now. I headed down that very direction when I spotted a little girl wandering around the offices. Her hair color was the exact same as Kiyoterus. Strange. That's rare. She seemed to be in the school uniform as well. Hmmm.

"Excuse me, little miss?" I called and got her attention. "Are you lost?" She nodded firmly. She was such a cute little girl, where is her mother? I ambled over and knelt down to her level.

"Where is your mother?" I inquired.

"I took the bus." she informed simply.

"That's pretty dangerous to be going in pub-"

"I already know not to talk to strangers." she interrupted dull "So, what gives you the right to walk up to me and give me directions? For all I know, you could give me directions to your van so that you could drive off with me and take advantage of me like the sick pervert you might be."

... Smart one, huh?...

"I'm a teacher." I corrected, a little annoyed.

"Teachers can be weirdos too."

"But, I'd get fired..."

"They do it anyway."

...

This conversation was becoming a little bit strange: talking about pedophilia with some know-it-all little girl. I think she's giving me a hard time

"Who are you anyway?" I questionned.

"A former gifted student from Sunflower Elementary School. Now I am currently a a second year student here." she bragged "Something that you probably never achieved". Gifted child genius she says. No wonder she's so snobby, she probably thinks she's better than me because it's difficult getting into highschool when you're under the double digits... How... Cute? But, she just insulted me right in front of my face. It isn't intellegence that got you in those courses honey, it's your money that made it up... Well, she does seem intellegent for how old she appears to be. I guess I am a bit envious of her success, but really I should be happy for her. Well, it was still meant to hurt my feelings.

"Fine then. I guess I'm just too stupid to show you around, or even I'll get lost." I bluffed.

"Fine enough." She snorted

...

"Have fun getting lost." I smiled as I turned away slowly and pretended to leave. I can't leave any child lost.

...

"Don't leave..." I heard her demand. Captain of the Ship, are you? I turned around to listen to what she has to say now.

...

"I can walk you around the school so you don't get lost..." she offered. Shyly. She was probably hiding the fact that she was actually lost, but she's too embarassed to admit it publicly. That was cute.

"For the wholw day?" I added. I want to show her at least of what classes she has to get to.

"...Yes..." she grumbled as her cheeks became rosier and rosier. How did I see this coming.

"Fine then. My name is Hanako Kotobuki. Just call me Ms. Kotobuki. What is your name?"

"Yuki Kaai."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~! Yuki has officially appeared in the story~! <strong>

**Anywho, just a little thing, I've noticed that a good chunk of the readers only voted without reviewing my story. Please review, tell me what I need to fix, or tell me how magnificent I am *~sparkles of glory~* \(*U*)/... **

***crickets sing***

**... Or not... Just please leave reviews. For those who review, I give you virtual cookies. **

**About the voting, if you want, you can change your vote~**

_**Lily: Oh no you don't! I like running in first place~**_

_**Rocky: Oh yes they do, because you don't exist~**_

_**Lily: ... (- . -);**_

_**Rocky: ... "(0w0)"**_

**Yeah, so, stay in tune~!**

**-Rocky**


	4. Oh my! DAY 2 pt 2

**Hiya There, Rocky Here~! This chapter came out longer than I suspected... I'm sorry. **

**This is a much funnier chapter, I find. **

**AND BEWARE OF THE SLIGHTLY PERVERTED SCENE NEAR THE END. IF YOU ARE AFRAID OF PERVERTED SCENES, AVERT YOUR VIRGIN EYES!**

**it's not even that perverted, it's just sexy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, UTAU, FANMADES, OR MUDKIP~~~~~**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Rin's P.O.V.<span>

I never thought that I would see the day. Miku was on her knees, begging Len to go out with Tei. She pleaded for a good ten minutes now, her eyes were watering up and she drew a crowd that circled us. She's an attention grabber, but I didn't know that she was this desperate! Len just looked down upon, lazily eyed, I could tell he was already getting bored of her.

"Miku, I'm going to be late for class because of you. See ya later." he complained as he attempted to make a step away from that crazy diva, but she then threw her arms and grasped onto his legs, preventing him from moving **anywhere**.

"Please Len, she's actually a sweet girl!" she cried. Literally. Len sighed.

"Miku, you're starting to annoy me."

Uh oh. Len is not following what I told him to! I don't want her to humiliate herself, she will definitley kick herself in the shin later!

"Len." I coughed. When I recieved his fullest attention, I winked to remind him of what I told him to do last night. He rolled his eyes and crouched down to Miku, their noses were barely apart.

"And I.." he glanced at me swiftly, then looked back at the tealette, "Somehow..." he leaned in closer to hold up Miku by the chin to rub noses, then he continued "Find that... Attractive" he gulped, lying. For any girl who was just watching Len work his magic on Miku, they just died of a heart attack. For some, they wanted Miku to die. Meh, what can I say? Either way it goes, both sides are crazy fangirls. Speaking of crazy fangirls,and crazy Len fangirls to pinpoint, I wonder what Tei is up to now. Well, considering of what stage Miku is in right at this very moment, Tei must have said something really threatning to her, so it's safer if I just don't find out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Miku interrogated "DATE TEI! LOVE HER BACK!" she pleaded.

"Miku, I love you!" Len told.

SMACK! Miku just smacked Len across the face and then she ran for her sweet life. Len stared back at the crazy Diva, then faced me. He did not seem impressed. I shrugged, why does Miku want him to date Tei again? Miku and her crazy philosophies...

"Rin, she slapped me. Clearly, she doesn't like me either." he said casually. "Can we stop this... Game? It's driving me nuts already!"

"But Len, if you don't convince her to like you..." I paused out of nowhere. I can't tell him the truth, or else Miku would be even more humiliated.

"What?" he asked skeptically.

"Bad things will happen." I assured him, when I'm not sure myself. He stared at me, eyes slanted. He doesn't buy it.

"For me, please?" I begged. That was my final option, as stupid as it is. I buldged out my eyes and hung out my bottom lip; that has to work!

...

"... Fine."

"YAY!" I cheered. I ran up to him to hold him a tight squeeze. "You're the BEST brother in the world~!" I sang.

"Rin, you have to do me a favour though." he said.

"What's that~?"

"Smile. Smile like when we were kids. Like you are now. And if what I do makes you smile, I'll do what you need me to do, endlessly."

_Smile_? That wouldn't be so hard. He always says that to me anyway. He always wants me to smile. I swear, if Len isn't the best brother in the world, then the best one is imaginary.

I love my brother~!

.

.

.

I sat beside Luka again in third period class. She seems a little restless right now, like she stayed up all night. I wonder why.

"Hey Luka." I began. Luka slowly turned to me and flashed me a soft smile. She was always so much more prettier than me, and smarter too. I feel as if I have to compete!

"Hello, Rin."

...

"Rough night, huh Luka?" I assumed because of the way she looked.

...

"Gumi's life is nice." Luka interrupted the silence between them. Pointing at Gumi. Why the heck did she just change the topic? I furrowed my eyebrows out of confusion. What does Gumi have to do with any of this?

"Why?" I asked.

"Gumi has nothing to stress over. No competing because no one wants compete with her. No girl-dramas because she wouldn't understand what is going on. A list of things." Luka explained. "And it's all because she's an idiot. I'm a little envious.". This seemed a little off from the Luka I know! I looked a little closer just to see if it was some creep dressing up as Luka.

...

Oh, it was her alright! But she seems so out of character, it must be some evil twin sister she never told me about! She continued, not noticing my goofy inspection of her.

"But her stupidity... Makes her the smartest person I know..." she stated, leaving me to think:_ WTF!_

"How is that?" I asked, waiting for a reasonable answer. I'm sorry Luka, that was a complete oxymoron and normally, those don't mean ANYTHING! Luka giggled sofly, curtious to answer. I forwarded my head, eager to hear it.

"Idiots can't understand our conversations. Therefore, they don't partake an interest in our type of conversations. Dramas are too complicated for them. So instead, they mind their own buisness." she that she mentions it, she has a good point. I glanced over to Gumi. She's so innocent, I'm happy for her... I don't talk to her as much... But maybe I could start, I miss sweet innocence... I should talk to Gumi more.

.

.

.

Gumi's P.O.V

All of class, I couldn't pay attention... The theory of different colored snot amazes me. Iroha says it's not real and 'only idiots think that would be possible',but I think it could happen~! Class just ended right now and I'm eager to go and eat lunch. But I don't know who to sit with. I could sit at Miku's table if Miku doesn't tell me to go on another one of the many hikes she has always told me to go on. Or, I could sit at Miki's table if Mizki isn't embarassed of my existance. I can tell I'm not very liked. But why? I'm like all the rest of them! It doesn't bother me too much, I just find something to do when I'm alone. I glanced around the area, viewing everyone rush out of the room, but I hear footsteps coming my way. Ooh, company~! I saw a quick blur of yellow hair, it must have been Len. I didn't look too much, I was too focused on packing up. I can't multi-task that great, I'm not some sort of magician!

"Hey there Gumi~!" Len greeted as he stood beside my desk. Oh boy, it was either he had a sore throat, or he's losing puberty. He sounds really girly right now. Is going backwards in age periods possible? I think it is, I saw it on the T.V. once. Len must have been waiting for me to pack up my books.

"Hiya there, Len!" I greeted.

...

"How could you get me confused with Len?"... So it wasn't Len... Well I'm sorry, stranger, people all look the same to me! My eyes trailed up from my bag to a fine pair of lady legs. What an accomplishment, Len!. My eyes continued trailing and I got caught off gaurd by what is apparently the girls uniform and his fine lady curves. Then I continued and spotted his per-usual princess-like made up face, his hair was down, his bangs were tamely kept in hair pins and a bow was in his hair. He was sure pretty~!

How could he say he's not Len, he looks like Len... Or maybe, Len changed so much, he must be ashamed to even be considered Len. That's something that I normally see on the movies; when the main character is ashamed of what he or she did in the past, so he or she gets a new identidy and starts life all over again. Or maybe Len realized that he was not a boy all along...

Hooray! Len has finally come down to her feminine side. I've never felt so proud, I've always known that Len was a beautiful woman, but girls kept on arguing with me. I can't wait to tell all of Len's lady friends! Yeah, and Ritsu now has someone who fully understands him. I knew that many small miracles would happen if Len only admitted that he was truly a she! Maybe he realizes that she was a she all along and hates to admit she thought she was a boy. So she could be hinting me to play along by saying that she isn't Len. I got'cha, 'Len-ette'!

"Hiya there, _Lennette_." I winked at the 'stranger'.

"Um, I'm not Len, or 'Lennette..." she said. Yeah, Lennette is too obvious.

"Penelope?" I guessed.

"No.." she corrected me. "I'm Rin, don't you remember me?"

"Not really." I admitted.

"I'm not Len. He's my twin brother." she explained... AH HA! I see what's going on right now! I've seen this on movies before. When the main character is trying to get out of trouble for something, so they claim they are the 'evil twin' of who they actually are. So right now: Len is disguised as this 'Rin' character, trying to get away from her terrible past, so Len claims she is Rin, Len's twin sister. It's making my brain hurt, but mind games make me smart. Right?

"Aw'righty then, _Rin._" I winked again. I now fully understand what's going on!

"No, Gumi, I'm actually Rin, Len's twin sister..." she said again... Oh... Drats... Well, I did not see that one coming...

"I didn't know that Len had a twin sist'ah." I confessed.

"No, Gumi. I sit at Miku's table, the one you sit at sometimes. You've met me before." her voice was starting to crack.

"... Don't ring a bell..."

"... Fine... Nevermind then..." she finished, she turned and headed off... Maybe that was 'Rin'. And maybe 'Rin' is actually Len's evil twin sister... I learned that from the movies, they are always right... Well, it seems as if she's hurt right now, I think it would be a better idea if I sit at Miki's table right now.

.

.

.

Ritsu's P.O.V.

Okay, here I am now. Standing like a fool in front of the staff room door, waiting for my teacher, the one that I tortured yesterday. I am giving him a gift basket as an apology, which I bet he isn't going to forgive me. It's lunch period, so I hope I can get this over and done with. I feel as if I'm not going to enjoy my lunch period because I knocked on the door fifteen minutes ago, and no one is answering.

Miki, Ruko and Rook (for some reason...) hid behind a corner, watching me attempt to make up with my teacher. Miki signalled a thumbs up. She always has faith in me~! Ruko pleasurably watched me, probably fore-seeing the rejection and enjoying it. Rook... Hell, I have no idea what he's doing here...

I felt my knees twitch. He's probably going to not believe me. But, I am sorry and bullying people is a bad habit of mine. I then feel as if more people are watching me. I turn around to see Gakupo Kamui watching me... What the Hell is he doing here!

"Go for the gold, Ritsu~!" he whispered. His eyes popped open and lips curled outward. I swear, he looked like a tuna fish! Stupid fool. He doesn't even know what I'm doing right now.

"Whatever..." I sighed, urged to titty twist him right now, but Miki is eagerly wtching me. As I turned around, my knees started trembling.

_There's more people here right now!_

I turn around to check and hopefully prove my concience wrong... Oh it was right: Luki Megurine staring down at the tuna-looking Gakupo, scaring him half to death, I bet. My other friend, Luna Amane, was gawking at the size of the basket, some niners were there. I think they were... Oliver, Yukari, and what's her face... Oh yeah, Aoki Lapis. They gawked at the delicacies in the basket. It isn't for them, and Taya Suone gazed lazily at it licking his lips. I could tell Iroha was watching me from the corner of her eye as she coldly passed by me. Creepy. Again, I want to hurt them all so badly right now, but Miki is right, there... I coiled away irritably. I _hate_ being stared at. What, they have never seen a boy dressed as a girl before? Piko Utatane is a prime time example, am I right?

_There's a whole crowd now._

I turned back. There was a crowd: Haku Yowane and Neru Akita stared at me, Kagami Kawaiine (oh, how EVERYONE wants to punch her in the face.), Defoko and Momo stopped their rambling just to watch me, a mudkip, Big-Al and Sweet Ann, Psychotic Psycho, and too many people I can't count, all of them were talking about me carrying that gift basket It was crowded, noisy and the air was getting dry. The amount of bodies in the room is making me dizzy, and I don't like being dizzy... I spinned and huffed in to tell everyone to screw themselves.

"Ritsu, do you need anything?"

That was Mr. Hiyama's sweet voice that called me. I felt surrounded and it was starting to get really uncomfortable. I then crept over, directing myself to face him. Feeling my cheeks flare and my heart pound. There was still too many people, but they all watched in complete silence. I hate that. I gazed into his sweet hazel eyes again. So sincere.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly. He leaned in closer, the scent of his fragrance is lingering in my nose. My heart is now thundering in my chest. My arms were pulsing, knees were shaking vigorously.

"Pardon, Ritsu?" he asked again, "We can talk about anything. No need to be shy." He assured sweetly. The noises in the room dimmed down into dead silence. Here I am right now:

Mr. Hiyama is so close to me right now, I have a crowd of creeps, and Miki, watching my every move, completely silent, so I know they are paying attention. This makes me feel sick, I don't like feeling sick.

WHACK!

With all my might, I whipped the basket across his once-was-sweet face. I let the intimidation get to me again.

"I'M SORRY!" I cried, dropping the basket and running off from the knocked down-new teacher, over to Rook.

WHAM!

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I cried again, throwing my fist into his face. As expected, Rook gave me no reaction, he's probably going to cry out of pain two days later.

Now I am running away from the whole crowd. Sounds of chatter swifty rise again.

"Ritsu!" I heard Miki call. I don't want to deal with her right now. She's probably very mad at me. I kept on running and running and- I went flying.

THUD!

Ouch! I tripped. I struggled to lift myself off the ground. My body was stinging from the sudden hit. I rotated my head enough to check what tripped me. Or who tripped me...

Iroha. With her foot sticking out. She tripped me.

"You really are hopeless." she stated, taunting me. Grinning her cheshire cat smile. "I thought you were actually an obsticle. I was wrong." she ambled over to me and squatted down so that she could whisper.

"She's mad at you. Do you think you have the guts to apologize?"

No. I don't. Iroha scared me out of it. I got up to brush myself of the dust. I sighed heavily and sprinted on past her. Trying to ignore her vicious glare. I don't know what she's talking about. She always likes to bother me when Miki is not looking, plainly because she is a super clingy loser who is envious when Miki decides to have a social life. She always says things like 'I've got my eye on you, Namine.' or she may say 'you're nothing but a jerk who likes twisting nipples'. But now, she's just bullying me! I sprinted and sprinted and-

BUMP!

Ow... Who could've I bumped into now? I analyzed the room, seeing Mrs. Sohma knocked to the ground, her papers scattered everywhere.

I'm in trouble now...

I watched her lift herself up. It terrified me a little bit because I knew what's happening next.

"Hey Ritsu," she called as she rose up, "I was looking all over for you.". She did** not **sound impressed. I gulped down the urge to just runaway. I know what's happening next.

"Yeah?" I nodded pretending not to know what's going on. I know for sure.

"Apparnetly, there's some talk that you assaulted a teacher. Is this true?" she asked. I saw this coming.

"Yes, mam. I whipped the basket against his face." I confessed. Her eyebrows cringed down, reddening, and she snatched me by the wrist, dragging me over to the Detention Hall-AGAIN!

Oh yeah. How predictable.

All I can do is pray that Miki isn't too mad at me.

.

.

.

Iroha's P.O.V.

Iroha: 1, Ritsu: 0.

Winning~!

I strolled down the hallway to find Miki for the rest of lunch... And there she was: as beautiful as ever. Talking with Ruko (who I don't mind as much as the chimera, her chimera pervert brother, the yandere and especially that trap!) and Gakupo (probably telling him to get lost, or something.) She stands out so much. My wee little heart flutters it's wings just thinking about her, seeing her, and someday, I might be able to kiss her~!

Maybe One Day.

"Miki~!" I called cheerfully. She glanced up... She looked a little moarnful. Poor girl. I better go apologize before Ritsu does. I only want things to be like they were before that stupid argument. And plus, the closer I get to her as I get closer to Mr. Hiyama, the more faster she will become jealous. Am I not correct? I approached Miki, slowly in a rythmic pace.

"Miki." I whispered

"Iroha, I-"

"No, Miki. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt." I interrupted.

She smiled her pricess-like smile, soft like a princess. I love that.

"Iroha, I'm sorry." she apologized.

"I know you get worried, and I shouldn't have argued like that." she told. What an angel-My angel-_My-_

"But still, it's not right on how you treat the Vippers. Be nicer to them, please."

... Operation SF-A2 Ice Mountain is going to be more harder then I thought... You know: On how I'm going to get Miki and Mr. Hiyama to like me. And to get Miki to like me more, it seems as if I need to be nicer to the Vippers...

Challenge Accepted.

And if your wondering about the name of the operation. I needed some sort of important sounding name, and SF-A2 sounds important and kind of reminds me of Miki. I don't know it does... I guess the 'F' in 'S**F**-A2' reminded me of her last name '**F**uruwaka'. If you catch my drift. Ice mountain came was inspired by that giant bowl of ice-cream that we had at Yuuma's 7th birthday party. That icecream, I shall never forget. Ever.

"Okie, dokie~!" I chirped, even though I hate the idea of being nice to Ritsu. I enjoyed watching a gorgeous smile spread across her face as she ran towards me and scooped me into a hug.

Iroha: 2, Ritsu: 0. Perfect~!

"Oh, thank you! I love you, Iroha!" she cheered... Wait a second... She. Loves. Me?

Iroha: (somewhere over 9000), Ritsu: still, that very lame zero that he deserves!

But, I know she didn't mean it like I would like her to. Someday, it WILL happen~!

"Love ya too~!" I beamed. I felt my face heat up and my heart pulse. I want to stay like this forever. I felt a certain hermaphrodite's odd-eyed gazed creep on to me. I gazed at a cocky Ruko, she seems as if she just figured out my girl-crush. Uh oh. I felt something run down my nose... Blood. Oh crap, I'm just as bad as Lily! I escaped Miki`s hold.

"See ya Miki!" I called as I ran off. I normally hate it when I bleed, I just don't like the sight of blood. It reminds me too much of me, my father, and a chair leg. But, for some reason,

It's the best I've ever had.

.

.

.

.

.

Meiko's P.O.V.

Here I am, bored out of my drunk-ass mind. In the detention hall, once again. I got in trouble for coming back from lunch period completely WASTED. As per usual. But I'm no where near as wasted as I was yesterday, I'm only in here because they checked my for achohol possession. I went out of school property to buy some Dos Equis for Haku (the man on the television really interested her). I made that promise. And now it's confiscated by Ms. Kotobuki... That stuck up, little bitch. Why can't she comprehend my needs. She can't catch up to my standards. I'm just too good for her. She can't look down on me, I hear she doesn't get along with her fiance. What? She didn't tell you? Probably because she hates admitting it, knowing that she's just an annoying stuck-up loser that must frusterate the Hell out of him. She probably never got laid. Never will. Ever. It's like she enjoys me being trapped in the stupid attention hall. She forced me in it six times in one day. Really. I know, what a witch. It's practically fifteen minutes until fourth period and I'm staying here for the rest of the day. I get to miss out on Math class. Damn, I was going to enjoy math this year. You know what, I like Mr. Hiyama. He's innocent, which makes him easy to take advantage of. That's the only reason I'll ever like Math. I don't actually care for him much though. I made it sound like I did to Luka because she talks out loud, which makes it easy to pick on her. I'm already with Kaito anyway. I don't know why. We just hooked up at a party when we were both totally wasted. I'm the man in this relationship. And that's pathetic on his behalf. He better man-up or I'll be checking out other girls, knowing that I am the man in all of my relationships with guys. My dad: a criminal, mom: another criminal, and foster parents: a pair of wusses. I miss my family because they taught me to be tough. And now, I can take care of myself. Foster parents are useless to me now. And trust me, the foster family I'm in now aren't the first foster parents I had. They're the fourth. Every foster parent I had; I scared them off. Because they can't keep up to my standards. Useless. I could take care of them like children by myself.

Oops, did I get off topic?

In conclusion, the only reason I was applied to this stupid Hellhole you call a school was because my fourth set of foster parents are richer, and want to show me to this so called 'edicacy' bull crap. I'm surprised I'm not expelled yet. I'm even more surprised that these fosters haven't given up on me yet. However, I shouldn't care too much about them. All I can say is that I miss my parents and I have no clue of where they are. Oh yeah, now I remember what I was at.

Ms. Kotobuki sent me to spend the rest of the day in the discipline hall. I bet she did that for the rest of the day so that I can't bother Mr. Hiyama for the rest of the day. That's 'cause she's just jealous that I have more _swagger._ Stupid slut, she's already got a fiance at home, and she must really like Mr. Hiyama. This relationship isn't going to last long and it's all her fault. Then again, why should I care? Though, the thought is there of punching her in that _pretty_ face. I'm so annoyed right now.

I hear the door creek. That crazy vice principal stepped in again, with that even crazier cross-dressing freak who likes twisting nipples. Oh great. I'm stuck in a room with him. But that's okay, if he bothers me enough, only one of us is going to make it out alive.

"Okay. Ritsu, Meiko. Stay here until I get back." Mrs, Sohma ordered. Fine enough.

He sat seven desks diagonal from me... This tells you that I'm making it out alive, whether he has boob missiles or not. Bring it. He played with a strand of his hair: braiding it, combing it with his fingers. He looks so bored out of his flipping mind... Well, needless to say. I am as well, when I don't want to be.

"Hey." I greeted very dull. No reply. I guess he doesn't like me very much. Vice versa. I drummed my fingers against the table impatiently.

[BEEP BEEP BEEP] That's my phone~! I wonder who could be calling at a time like this?

... Oh, it's Lily. Seriously. I have a life, and it has nothing to do with her.

[From Lily - Heeeeyyy! Wassup~! :P. You never really replied on that clubbing night tonight. So, want to go?]

Well, I guess I need a drink tonight. I need to flush today right out of my system... But then again, why go to a bar and pay lots of money for one or two drinks, when I could easily have even more at home. I have a whole wall of American Drinks anyway.

[From Meiko - Ah, sorry. I can't tonight. Maybe another time?]

[From Lily - Okay! Lets talk about it l8r. C U. In the middle of Math, so cant talk right now.]

Math class... I'm too bored right now... Now is my chance for escaping. The vice principal isn't coming back in a little bit, so, why not? I began stacking empty chairs, one on the other. My plan is to climb through the ventelations to get to math class. As crazy as it might seem, it can get me out of this boring hellhole. I then stepped on the desk to help me climb the chairs, I reached out for the vent gate.

"Wait!" I heard Ritsu call. Oh great, now what? I turned to face him. Once again, I'm impatient. Ritsu twiddled his thumbs together like an idiot... That's taking too long, so I turned away and finally opened the vent.

"Hold on!" he demanded.

"What?"

"..."

"What?"

".. Can I.."

"Spit it out, kid!"

"... Can I come with you?"

... You know... I'm not a mean person. Sure, I don't like Ritsu very much. But, he must be as bored as I am...

"Fine.." I stated. But now that think about it... He's practically 3 tonnes... "But you have to take off your missiles." I finallized. He looks at me, looked at his missiles.

"I can't" he refused.

"Do you want to get out of this dump?"

"...Yeah."

"Then, I suggest you strap off your boob-rockets and get them later."

"...Fine..." And like that, he unstrapped the brace that held the missiles to his chest. Seriously though, how can he lift those things around like there not even there?

I helped him up on the chairs. Actually, he's pretty light-weighted. And we crawled into the furnace.

.

.

.

.

3rd person P.O.V

Kiyoteru sat at his desk. He gave out work sheets for the class to do, right after the lesson. It was 30 minutes after class, and he heard of this 'gifted child' coming in to his class. So he waited long enough. So, he decided to go around, helping his students.

"Hey there, Sonika. Do you need help of any sort?" he asked her. The greenette shook her head and declined his offer politely and he moved along the aisle, looking over and checking over to see if anyone is stuck. So far so good.

Miku, on the other hand, kept a good glimpse of him at the corner of her eye. He was so handsome. Miku restlessly shook her legs at the thought of confessing. She knows it's just the second day, but in all honesty, these feelings aren't true. She's just... Lonelier. She raised her hand up, proudly yet so simply. Kiyoteru sighted that very hand.

"Ahh, Ms. Hatsune, what may I do for you?" he kindly smiled. That was so cute in Miku's eyes. He signaled him to come closer. He assumed that she needed to talk to him privately. Oh, for sure she does. He leaned in, open ears for what Miku has to tell him.

"Can I see you after school?" Miku asked shyly. Kiyoteru had to admit, Miku was a cute girl. Cute in a childish sort of way.

"Yes of coarse." He affirmed. Miku plastered an enthusiastic smile, wiping across her sweet face. Miku giggled giddly (Kiyoteru found that also adorable)

"Thank You, sir~!" she sang. Oh, how the plan is going to workout so well.

Rin however saw her. She didn't like it. Not one bit. She had to prevent this. She pulled out her phone, going to text Len. Unfortunately, Kiyoteru saw that, rushed over to Rin, and held out his hand, demanding for her phone. Smooth, Rin. Even though she has no contact to Len. She might be able to stop Miku from embarassing herself!

"Fine." Rin sighed as she gave it in. She then looked up, into his eyes, and fake tears started swelling up. Man, Rin's also really cute!

"Rin," he murmured "Are you okay?". He was concerned because it seemed as if she was going to cry. No, she wasn't.

"I need to see you after school!" she sulked, then pushed her face into his stomach, clinging onto his shirt, sobbing. Man, Rin is a professional actress! Sure fooled Kiyoteru!

"It's an emergency!" she cried. This surely had to make him want to talk to her before Miku. And if she talks about Miku's plan to him, they could cover this in secrecy. It was going to work. Definitely. Miku sighted Rin's act. She was **not **pleased. If you were close enough, her could see her hair, strands of it, rising up. She was NOT pleased.

"Yes okay, Rin." he promised as he patted the top of Rin's head. He coiled _slowly _over to Miku, to avoid flinging the little blond off of him. "Is it fine if I see Rin first, she looks a little hurt right now."

"Oh, no. Mr. Hiyama, don't worry about little old me! I can wait~!" she chirpped. She then coiled her head to the unimpressed Rin, a taunting smirk flashed at her behind his back. Miku knew what Rin was doing.

Gumi, on the other hand, was actually stuck on the other hand. She never really got math. In fact, she doesn't get a lot of things... But math will never bake the cake. And no cake will be baked... Because the cake's a lie, at least that's what she was taught. So if it doesn't bake the cake, then she will never get math.

"I'M SO HOPELESSLY STUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIDDDDDuh!" Gumi whined. Kiyoteru popped up his head at the crying greenette. He was about to rush over to the rescue, but noticed that Rin hasn't released her grip.

"Umm, Rin." he lipped. She then released her hold on him, falling back into her chair, face reddening out of embarassment. Her and Miku then had a stare off, sparks were flying, behind his back of coarse. He went over to Gumi, cheerful. Cheerful because he's being kept busy. This is what he looked into when he found this job.

"Ms. Megpoid, don't talk like that~!" he sang. Gumi widened her eyes, a little jolted by Kiyoteru's sudden happiness. She then started crying again.

"Gumi." he murmured. She looked, he could see her teary eyes twinkle. Gumi was a little doll! He gently sat a hand on his shoulder. He felt very fatherly at this very moment, and it made him proud. If only he had a wife. His life would be complete. He then continued.

"I think you can do it." he claimed, feeling like a dad at that very moment. He was on a role~!

"How about you see me after class, just so I can prepare you for the rest of the year." he offered. She nodded slowly, not aware of what she was agreeing to. He ruffled her hair a little bit and rose. "Okay, see me after school, after Miku and Rin." he ordered. Gumi nodded again, and went back to sitting there like a vegetable-perferrably a carrot. Miki saw the whole tutoring idea of his. An idea sparked in her head. She can go to him for 'tutoring'. On a daily process, but, she knows that Gumi's going first, so she'll just make a quick schedule with him on when she can see him. She sprung up her hand promptly and immediately caught his attention. He's liking his job~!

"Hey there Miki, what can I do for you?" he smiled. She glanced up at him kindly.

"I'm actually no good at math myself, can you tutor me. I know you have Gumi today. I want to make a schedule after school with you?"

"Yes, definitely~!" he assured. "After I talk to Miku and Rin."

"Yeah but, I have to catch a bus..."

"Okay then, I can talk to you about it before Miku and Rin." He promised her. Miku was only getting more annoyed. Now she has two people going in front of her in the line!

"Mr. Hiyama." Miki started.

"Yes Ms. Furuwaka?".

"You're so sweet~!" she cooed. He blushed a little bit. Seeing this, Miku bit her lip, forcing herself from not punching Miki in the face. Iroha spotted Miki. And do you remember her plan, on making Miki jealous by making her think that Kiyoteru and her were in a relationship. This is the perfect chance, now that Miki can experience this with her own eyes. Iroha rose her hand as well.

_Wow, I never knew being a teacher could be so busy._ Kiyoteru thought to himself as he approachedIroha. He was getting a little bit exausted, running back and forth.

"Iroha, did you need something?" he panted after rushing to her desk.

"Yeah, I suck at math too. Can I make a schedule too?"

"Umm. Sure. After Miki, okay?"

"No, before Miki." she pouted.

"... Well that's a little greedy-"

"I have a doctor's appointment in fifteen minutes after school." she bluffed.

"Okay, fine enough." He sighed.

"Oh, Mr. Hiyama, you're such a charmer~!" Iroha breathed in a heavy sigh of relief, of how she just got away with that. Kiyoteru blushed at her comment too.

Miku was now really frusterated. Now Iroha butt in before her. You know, that 'cat loving hermit thing'. Miki pouted at her, she noticed that Iroha copied her. Silly Iroha, you made it too obvious. Iroha somehow reminded Lily of the 'neighbourly date' she was going to take him on. Lily raised up her hand as well. Kiyoteru ran to Lily. This was too conveniant. He was running around the room, answering peoples requests. They all want to see him exactly after school, so something must be up.

"Yes Lily."

"Yes, I have a very important thing to tell you." she informed. Kiyoteru guessed for a minute... It's got to be about that crazy phone number of hers.

"Does it have anything to do with clubbing?" he guessed, already knowing the answer.

"No, the neighbourly outing." she corrected.

...

"Lily, the neighbourly outing is about clubbing."

"But, it's still a nice gesture, no?"

... Yeah... Okay Lily...

Kiyoteru sighed. _What in tarnations is going on here?._

_Crrreeeeeeeeekkk..._

He, as well as the class, heard creeking from right above him. They all look above, at the vent gate right above their teacher. Kiyoteru ignored the sound. He waved at the class, signalling for them to calm down. They silenced immediately and he informed:

"Don't worry, it's just that the-"

"LOOK OUT -"

**THUD!**

...

There he was, crushed underneath Meiko and Ritsu, who escaped the Discipline Hall, through the ventelation system.

"I tolld you to look out Mr. Hiyama." Meiko remarked at the half-dead Kiyoteru.

**WARNING: PERVERTED SCENE**

* * *

><p>"Meiko, what are you doing here?" he questionned.<p>

"I came for you, you sexy beast." she teased, making him blush like he just discovered lemon fanfics for the first time (which he never did, and probably, never will). She sat on his stomach, Ritsu had his shins. She rans her fingers along the lines of his chest, tracing his bones, what little muscle he had. Kiyoteru felt defensless right now.

"Kiyoteru~." she purred, pretending to sound lustful. The class gasped, completely shocked, actually fooled by Meiko's tease.

"Meiko, don't call me that." he muttered.

"I heard about you and some after school tutorings." she metionned and he nodded anxiously. Hoping she would just get off of him. She leaned over, so that their eyes met. She lifted his glasses and covered his eyes with her hand. No one saw what was behind those glasses because she covered his eyes too quickly for anyone to see. She didn't even see it for herself, nor did she care. She leaned over, stomach on stomach, one hand on chest, one hand covering eyes, lips brushing on his ear.

"I need some tutoring on sexual eduaction, do you mind sharing with me some examples."

...

* * *

><p>"MEIKO! COME ONE! YOU IDIOT, GET OFF OF ME! YOU PERVERT!" he screamed. He really is not used to this. She rose up and brushed herself off, snickering. The only thing from him he was longing from him was a reaction. She ambled aimlessly to her desk, laughing away. One thing is for sure. Miku was pissed. Luka eyed him, her mission right now is to win against Meiko. She doesn't want to lose to her. Not anymore.<p>

Kiyoteru panted heavily. One more crazy stunt like that, he might just teach at a different school. Ritsu scooted closer to Kiyoteru. Oh great, now Ritsu is probably going to pull off a crazy stunt as well. Kiyoteru can't forget the 'gift basket' incident. However, it did come with instant coffee-which is what he needs right now, and some other things that are nice to have. One thing's for sure, it sure was a prize winner compared to the gift basket he was given last night (though, he finds that sock monkey adorable). Kiyoteru, over all, is extremly exaughsted and now, even more humiliated.

"Kiyoteru?"

He turned around, following who ever said that. Hanako.. She saw the whole thing. She stood there, twirling a strand of her wavy lilac hair and holding the hand of a little girl-who looked oddly alike to himself. He could see guilt in Hanako's odd colored eyes, and in the little girl's, he saw astoundment. What is she so amazed about? Hanako pinched the bridges of her nose. Trying to think on how Meiko escaped that one.

"Kiyoteru, may I talk to you, please." Hanako muttered. He gulped. Anxious. She lead him outside of his classroom. She took a deep sigh and ruffled her hand through her hair.

"Kiyoteru, do you like your job?".

He pondered upon her question.

"I would like it if I didn't have such a hard time getting through to these kids."

...

"Kiyoteru."

"Yes."

"Don't leave." she frowned

"Why not?" he questionned, a little annoyed. Why does she want him to stay, when it's worse than high school? Does she think it's funny too?

...

"I want to help you." she exhaled. Kiyoteru's eyes opened. "I want to help you, get by so that you can enjoy your job."

"How can you do that?" he questionned, hinting skepticism in his voice.

"I don't know how I can. But I just want you to stay." she stated, ruffling her hair a bit more, "We can help each other..." she murmured. Her loose sleeve slid down a little bit, there was a clear sight of her arm, covered in bruises. They weren't just bruises, they were disgusting. That came to Kiyoteru's attention. He gasped.

"Hanako, there are terrible bruises-"

"-Oh, that?" she laughed, quite frantically. "Yes those are from my free falling down the stairs. Yeah~ that hurt!"

Kiyoteru only nodded. It must have been the trip down the stairs.

"Anyway, I just came to drop off that new student of yours, we've been waiting there for a while now. Come talk to me later. Bye." And like that, she headed off. This was awkard. Alas, he wasn't too worried. She could just be humiliated of the whole scenario, right? He let out a deep sigh and walked into the class. Luka stood in front of him, hands at her sides. Kiyoteru sighted her.

"Luka, what do you need." he sighed.

"Sir, may I see you after school?" she whimpered.

"Luka, what could it possibly be about?" he groaned. Without a word spoken, she leapt up, her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sad." she sulked. " and you said we can talk to you about_ anything._". He patted her back and sighed again.

"Yes, okay. Fine enough."

_What am I going to do about these crazy kids, they all want to see me after school. _He thought to himself. _I have to plan about this._

In the meanwhile, watching in the background, unnoticed. Yuki watched the whole fiasco speechlessly: Miku is incredibly pissed (pissed enough for everyone to see it), Rin was doing a victory dance, Gumi repeatively smacked her head against her desk, Miki and Iroha had an epic stare-off, with Ritsu hanging at Miki's side begging for forgivness, Lily was texting, Meiko was receiving those texts but then threw her phone against the wall much to her annoyance, Luka was crying and hanging off of Kiyoteru, Tei is stalking Miku, and Gakupo was a dancing samurai. This is what high school is like? Kindergarten? She then looked at Kiyoteru. Noticed his hair color and sighed of relief, for she wasn't the only one who stood out from this crazy mixed up world of colors.

* * *

><p><strong>This one came out longer than I suspected. TT ^ TT<strong>

**Just incase for those of you who didn't get it, I added a lot of refrences and stuff. I might as well explain.**

**The instant coffee conspiracy is from the first episode of Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Kamina (The person Hanako mentionned) is a character from Gurren Lagaan. Apparently, 'who the Hell do you think I am' is one of his most famous quotes.**

**The aging backwards thing that Gumi was mumbling about is from The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, starring Brad Pitt and Cate Blanchete (I love that movie~!)**

**Mudkip... Is a Pokemon... (-_-);**

**Challenge Accepted is an Internet meme. (WOOT WOOT for Internet Memes! 8D)**

**That's it for my refrences (I think) **

**~Gakupo rocks socks~ (*0*)**

**Oh yeah, and how was my slight Gumi x Rin beginning? If Kiyoteru doesn't end up with either, I can make them an official couple. ****And also, I took Len from the song Spice. Incase you crazy Len fangirls ask "Why is my Lenny-kun so stupid and plays with other women?". Tahdah~! XD. ****And Rin isn't ending up with him either, just incase you were wondering.**

**So, yeah. Review, and if you're new, vote~!**

**Part 3 is coming your way. So, stay in tune~!**

**-Rocky.**


	5. After School  DAY 2 pt 3

**This chapter kind of sucks... I was kind of rushed because I promised that it would come in soon...**

**But I was so wrong...**

**It kind of sucks because, well, this, is where all the drama starts... So, if you don't like this chapter, I don't blame you...**

**And also, I noticed that I made a big mistake with Luka's and Meiko's situations... So, I'm leaving a little puzzle behind that little mystery.**

**On With the Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID. If I did, Kiyoteru would be my husband, BY LAW!**

**Try to enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Kiyoteru's<span> P.O.V.

Class is officially over right now. Outside this very classroom, I have a line of girls that I have to organize... Hmmm... This is hard...

Let's see what I can do...

Iroha can go first, because she _has_ to go before Miki.

Miki can go second because, well, she's only making a _quick_ tutoring plan with me.

Rin can go third, because Miki abd Iroha can't spend much time anyway, and she had an emergency.

Luka can go forth, because she came crying to me.

Miku can go fifth. I feel a little bad that Miku has all these girls, butting in front of her, even though she did raise her hand first. But, the others seemed to have urgencies. So why not go first?

Gumi can go sixth, that way I can just go home after I'm done tutoring her.

This has got to be interesting.

.

.

.

3rd Person P.O.V.

There was the line of girls, right outside of his door. However, there was more girls (and a guy) than there should have been, and all of them were in front of poor little Miku. Miku stood there, gritting her teeth. She has like, three more people that she has to wait for.

"Howdy there, Miku~!" Gumi chirped, being the only girl behind Miku. She was fairly cheery on having to see Kiyoteru for homework help.

...

"Jump off a cliff, Gumi." Miku snarled. Her words barely making it through her tightened teeth. She was in a really bad mood. It all started because of Rin, and now it's ending up to be because of everyone in front of her, in that line. And Gumi, she was NOT making anything better. Gumi stood there, wanderous.

"Y'know. I think I awready did so before."

"Oh. Really?" Miku coldly whistled .

"Yeah, yeah~!" Gumi started excited "On one 'o' dem hikes ya told me to venture~!"

"Well, maybe you should go hiking more often." Miku suggested sarcastically.

"Okay~." she chirped. She seemed eager to jump off even more cliffs. "You should come on with me, it's bundles of fun~!"

Alas, Miku already lost interest in what Gumi had to say. Not that she had any interest, but just little sympathy.

~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~

Luka was patiently waiting in between Miku and Rin. Gumi, behind Miku, went away to shop for some hiking gear, so she was gone at this moment. Miku was quiet at the moment, quiet because she was furious and did not want to start another one of her famous commotions. Luka turned to Miku swiftly, noticing her sudden silence. This isn't normal of Miku. Regularly, Miku talks, 100 miles a minute, about her problems with Luka. Especially in a time like this. This sudden change bothered Luka.

"Miku, what's on your mind." Luka regretfullly asked, regretful that Miku may started motor-mouthing all the world's problems and all that she hates.

"Everyone is in front of me in line, I raised up my hand first. I wanted to talk to Mr. Hiyama, but no one will let me." Miku stated, growling vicously. She was angry, having all these _lowlives_ cut in front of the Diva, a _princess. _Rin looked back at Miku, hoping that she would just leave the line already. Miku noticed Rin, oh how merry the bitch fight was going to be.

"You started it, Rin!" Miku snarled, like as if she was going to bite her face off.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miku." Rin shrugged, obviously lying.

"You started this crazy line on purpose, just so I can't talk to Mr. Hiyama!" Miku assumed.

Rin had to admit, there was the intention of warning Mr. Hiyama so that he could avoid talking with Miku. But, she did not start that line on purpose. Miku then stood frozen stiff, so suddenly, the yellowette and pinkette noticed that sudden stop of movement.

"I see what this is all about now, Rin, no need of hiding anymore..." Miku cooed softly. Luka and Rin leaned over to Miku, to hear her more clearly.

"You're trying to get me bored of this line and make me leave, just so you could have him all to yourself!" she pin-pointed.

"What?" Rin whipped. "I have no intention on doing that!"

"Then how come you _have_ to see him before I do?"

"It is for an emergency, Miku!" she lied, once again.

"Yeah, the emergency of stealing his heart before I do! You back-stabbing-"

"Woah, woah, woah. What is this? What's going on here?" Luka interrupted. This was confusing her; her and Meiko are competing for his affections, as well as Miku and Rin? Rin was going to explain what was really going on, but Miku already revved her motor.

"Rin is jealous that I am going to confess my feelings to Mr. Hiyama, so she wants to achieve his feelings before I do. That is why this line up is sooooo big, because she wants me to quit" Miku explained. Luka was only competing for his affections so that she could win against Meiko, not really based on her feelings towards him... Now that she thinks about it. This is just crazy-talk...

"Miku, you want Mr. Hiyama, a geeky math teacher, who you just met yesterday, to be your boyfriend...?" Luka questionned.

"... Yea... Sort of..." Miku admitted sheepishly.

"And you, Rin, want Mr. Hiyama as your boyfriend. A geeky math teacher that you had just met yesterday?"

Rin nodded her head, lying again. She didn't want to explain the whole idea to Luka, and there is no point now since Miku flapped her motor mouth again, but flapped it too much. Luka, on the other hand, was frusterated with this and on the urge to smack them up-side the head for their stupid ideas. In all honesty, Luka just wanted to exhale some stress, she just needed someone to listen to her.

"Girls, this is nuts. What do you want to achieve from this?" Luka questionned, almost skeptical about the upcoming answer.

"Luka, I've been single for too long, I'm desperate, and it's not like you understand. No one would really take you in." Miku complained. At that very moment there, Luka wanted to punch Miku in the throat. But as she normally would do, she swallows her anger and urges even more to express herself... She might just be in there longer... Luka sighed warily.

"Fine enough Miku, go for the gold." she told. Rin on the other hand, was shocked that Luka would let Miku get away with such a thing. But Miku still wasn't pleased, being the last one up in the line up and all.

"Luka, why did you let her get away with that?" Rin whispered to Luka hoarsly.

"Miku can get the Death Penalty for all I care, she just insulted me, so I'll let her get in trouble for her stupid romance with that geeky teacher!" Luka implied harshly, but Rin wasn't moved, being the one trying to save her friend. In front of Rin was Lily and Meiko, who just rudely cut themselves into the line. Luka wasn't pleased, and Miku was enraged.

Lily and Meiko were in typical buisness suits, the ones that people wear in the office, both were carrying briefcases. Luka cocked an eyebrow, she was slightly amused at what was going on between Meiko and Lily.

"May I ask?" Luka inquired Lily, pointing at her. Lily rose an eyebrow to peek over her stylish sunglasses.

"Oh, my outfit? Well simple, you slip your arms, into the sleeves and-"

"I wasn't asking on how you wear it, why are you wearing it? What is with the whole get up?"

"Oh... Well, you see Luka, Kiyoteru and I have some very important 'buisness' matters to discuss."

"What could they possibly be about?" Luka asked sarcastically.

"It's classified infor-"

"Clubbing, it's clubbing, is'nt it?"

"..."

"... That's what I thought..."

"You really are a tsundere." Meiko implied cutting in.

"Meiko, what are you doing here?" she questionned.

"Here to get me some love, from Mr. Hiyama." she teased her, for some reason, the competitive flames inside of Luka boiled her blood. Not that she has feelings for Mr. Hiyama, but losing to Meiko?.. HELL NO SHE WON'T!

"So, Meiko. What is your goal of achieving his love?" Luka sneered.

"Oh nothing, Luka. Just as another trophy that I can rub in your face." Meiko boasted cattily. Luka grit her teeth hard enough for veins to buldge out of the sides of her head.

"Watch out, Meiko. He's gonna come crawling to me!" Luka spat, she didn't mean any of it, but those words were pouring out like tea from a kettle. And she was willing to continue, but the deadly buldge in Rin's eyes told her not to. This is what Rin saw:

Miku has been _single for too long, _so she's going to bother him about it. Rin is trying to stop Miku from humiliating herself. But now, she has to save Luka from humiliating herself, just after she told Miku off about coming on to the teacher, and stop Meiko and Lily from humiliating the teacher.

...

Well, it's like what they say:

You will meet people in your life like a Box of Chocolates: There is some sweet caramel ones, there are some bitter coffee ones, and the rest of them are just nuts.

~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~

"Iroha, why did you copy me like that?" Miki pouted, folding her arms like a child. Oh, how Iroha wanted tell her how cute she is, that would be a little creepy to Miki's standards.

"I did NOT copy you!" Iroha bluffed.

"Then, how come you had to tell Mr. Hiyama about a tutoring plan, convieniently, right after I did?"

_It's all a part of my plan, dear Miki. _

"And also, the fact that you _had_ to go right before me, what gives? And I know you don't have a doctor's appointment anyway, so what are you up to?"

"Let's just say, Miki, that it was just a silly coincidence and let's all forget about it because it's unnecessary stress. Am I right?"

Miki rested her shoulders. "I guess, you're right Iroha. Thanks for reminding me, I shouldn't build so much stress." she agreed. Out of the blue, Miki felt two arms clinging onto her and around her waist. She checked to make sure what could be clinging onto her like that; other than the infamous trap: Ritsu Namine. He clung on and cried into her stomach, which drove Iroha a little nuts on the inside because back then, she cried into Miki's stomach.

Now that Ritsu was in the line, that was three extra people that cut infront of her. In a sense, Miku felt defeated. And why wait for these losers to finish up, it's going to take forever... Miku has now officially left the line. Rin has won the battle-so you would say.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" Miki asked the Vipper sincerely.

"I wanted to apologize for my misdeed. To you, because I betrayed your word, and I regret it." he confessed. It made Miki's heart melt a little, how considerate it was of him to apologize to her. In a sense, he did betray her, but it made her happy when he realized his fault in this. He turned to the door and pointed to it.

"And I'm sorry to Mr. Hiyama; for causing him so much stress, therefore, I will apologize." Ritsu declared. Miki was estatic.

"Yes, yes. And give him the best apology EVER!" Miki squealed.

"You bet I will-"

"Iroha, come on in." Kiyoteru called.

Good Luck, Ritsu~!

...

And Ladies~!

.

.

.

Kiyoteru's P.O.V.

I waited at my desk for Iroha to finish what she was doing. And boy, she took a good five minutes, and I thought she had to go to an appointment anyway. I saw my door swing open, but no one walked on through it. Creepy... I tilted my body to see through the open door... Iroha, Miki, and Iroha were no where to be found... That's all that I could see anyway... And now that I looked closer, Miku was gone too. Poor kid, probably gave up because of these mean girls that cut in front of her. I could always see her tommorow.

"Iroha." I called again.

No answer.

Uh oh... She's not lost, is she?

"Actually, no..." I heard a very familiar voice mutter... Ritsu? He stepped out of the way of the door frame. He seemed shy, and a little... Anxious... Well, if I were causing so much trouble for a senior-no matter how much older they are- I would be frightened! I stood at the corner of my desk and eyed him, trying to show him who's boss. He shrunk a little as he speeded to the chair in front of my desk. That's weird, I thought that Iroha had to talk to me.

"Ritsu, the first person I wanted to see was Iroha. You didn't even schedule to see me. What's going on here?" I demanded. Ritsu crouched as if I was going to hit him. No, I'm not, but I would if I were allowed. Then, speaking of the Devil, I saw Iroha and Miki at the door. Miki seemed eager and Iroha... Exaughsted...

"I'm here," the pinkette claimed, panting "we were just chasing this lunatic down the hallway because he was too-"

"IROHA!" Miki interrupted, gasping. Iroha rolled back her eyes and exhaled. It seems as if she doesn't like him very much...

"Ritsu has something very important to tell you~!" Miki chirped. Well, it better be quick, because I want to go home earlier tonight. I nodded my head of approval, then Miki and Iroha walked back to the line. Ritsu sat promtly in the chair in front of me. I gulped, waiting for _my_ punishment in all of this. He whipped out a roll of paper, which got me quite curious. He then whipped the paper and it rolled out to be a very long list. Uh oh.

"Say, Ritsu, what is this?" I asked frantically. Ritsu smiled modestly, as if he were trying to relieve me of the pain that's coming later.

"It's my apology speech to you." he replied sheepishly.

I must admit, this was just what I needed. But, it's going to take up my time. Though, I must, in whatever situation, be my best with the student, I want to see them happy, just like I said.

"Well, thank you Ritsu. This is just what I needed from you, go ahead and read!" I smiled.

He seemed eager, and happy... Now that I think about it, he always has that angered gesture on his face, so seeing him smile, was... Nice. He took deep breath in, preparing for this, wonderful, speech.

.

.

.

.

... It's been thirty-five minutes... And he's still going on... He's mentioned the things that I recognize, gave a really long speech about them. But he's mentioned things that I don't recognize... I didn't know that he left the sink running in my house, or that he pissed in my mother's prize-winning garden, or that he beat my dog with a wood-cutting axe... I didn't know that I even had a dog, I'm allergic to dogs in the first place... But, beating animals is just wrong... This _list _was starting to anger me... I watched him continue that list.

"And I'm sorry that I-"

"-Ritsu!" I interrupted angrily. He gulped as he stared at me with buggish eyes. I continued, "You did all of this, without my notice..?" I growled, low enough that only he heard it. He whimpered.

"I... didn't do it-"

"Then why did you mention all of those things!" I stood up and interrogated him.

"...Yet..." he squealed "It might happen, so I'm apologizing for when it happens..."

... Oh, right at this very moment, I was urged to smack some sense into this kid, but I couldn't. So, I just cupped my eyes into my hand and sighed. What am I going to do with him?

"... Ritsu..."

"Yes?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"... I forgive you..." I sighed. I glanced up to catch that very twinkle in his eye. He seemed pretty happy about that.

"But you're going to have to leave, because I have other girls who want to see me." I added in. Ritsu ran up and clung on to my arm, much to my discomfort.

"Sir, can I stay with you?" he pleaded flirtatiously... Akward Turtle...

"Um, Ritsu. These girls have _private_ meetings." I explained. Ritsu gasped and raised his hand and-

SMACK!

Ritsu just smacked me across the face and ran off for his dear sweet life... So much for an apology...

"PERVERT!" he cried... PERVERT! WHO THE HELL IS _HE_ CALLING PERTVERTED!

"Ritsu!" I called, but he ran off far enough not to hear me... Well, I guess that was Ritsu point of seeing me...

"Iroha!" I called. She and Miki walked into the room arguing about something... I couldn't tell what it was about, I'm too tired to care.

"Aww yeah, -Slamma!" Iroha cheered... What the Hell did she just call me? Silence crept upon the room as Miki and myself stared at Iroha. We must of had strange looks on our faces, because she shrank when we did.

"Umm... Sorry.." she sweat-dropped.

"Iroha, didn't you have to go to some doctors appointment to go to?" I questionned.

"... He can wait.." she shrugged casually... I wish my doctor was that much of a push-over... Miki, on the contrary, scowled at her. What gives, Miki?

"Okay let's get started."

.

.

.

... That was another thity-five minute waste of time... At longest, that plan would have taken fifteen minutes to make... At nicest, all I can say is that Iroha and Miki were really picky...

"Okay, Iroha, you will see me on Tuesdays, and Miki, you will see me on Thursdays. Deal?" I curtly finallized. Iroha gasped. Oh great, what now?

"Mr. Hiyama!" she gaped, traumatically.

"What is it?" I asked

"Why would you want to put Miki and I on different days?" she questioned, just as traumatic... Is she playing me?

"I figured that you two would be distracted in the same room, every Tuesday" I bluntly eplained.

"But don't you wouldn't you want to be home on a Thursday or Tuesday?" she questionned again. Well. I can't argue with that. I would like to go home on one of the two.

"You make a very good point, Iroha." I confessed "You both will come and see me on Tuesday. But, you'll be in seperate rooms."

"But, you wouldn't want to be running all over the place, would you?"

... Good point, once again, Iroha...

"Fine... In the same rooms." I impatiently finalized "But, no talking."

Miki and Iroha nodded at my demand. Iroha had a doofy smile run from ear to ear, but Miki... She didn't seem too impressed... Ehhh... She get used to it... I'm to tired, of this conversation... I could talk to her when I have the energy...The girls promptly walked outside of the room. OH SWEET MERCY! The next one on that list was... Rin... Ugh... I just want to go home...

"Rin!" I called. This one better be quick. At the corner of my eye, I watched a blur of yellow hair pass by. I looked up to see...

Lily? Meiko?... What? I'm pretty sure I called Rin over. And not only that, but they didn't book appointments with me, and yet, why the Hell are they in buisness suits?

"Sir..." Lily cooed, playfully, "remember that meeting?"

... Twenty bucks says that it's about clubbing...

"The _important_ meeting." she recited once again.

"Lily, I'm not going clubbing with you." I bluntly expressed. Right now, I don't care what I say, I WANT TO GO HOME! Meiko then smirked and grabbed a hold of my tie, pulling me closer.

"Why not?" she purred vixonously. I felt heat creep up to my face... This is so, bad. She leaned in close enough that I could feel her breath, linger onto my lips... I can't lie, if she was my age, I would be so turned on right now. But, I'm more disturbed than anything right now, knowing that she's only sixteen, and her parents depend on me to teach her. Lily then leaned in, behind Meiko, trying to meet up to my face, placing her hand softly on my lap. Suddenly, Luka came in through the two, completely pushing Meiko and Lily to the ground, and wrapped her arms around my neck, again.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

"Sir," Luka sniffled, then whined "my life is going down-hill!". She then squeezed tighter, and then tighter. We were close enough for Luka's scent to suffocate me.

"Take care of me, Mr. Hiyama." she sofly whimpered, burying her face into my chest. Lily and Meiko then got back to what they were doing and both of them clung onto each of my arms...

... This may seem awkard... If I was their age... I would've been the most happiest boy alive... But, I have to stand my ground and say something. And just as I took a deep breath in, I found Akari Sohma stand against the door frame...

.. Well... there goes my career.. off... flying, in the wind...

She seemed fairly... unimpressed...

"... I can explain..." I chuckled sheepishly... but it didn't move her... at all...

"... No, Kiyoteru... you don't have to explain anything..." she said, "Luka, Lily, Meiko, please, go home..." she then demanded, quite, silently. The girls left the room quite casually (for what just happened. When they left, Mrs. Sohma closed the door behind her... GAHH! SHE'S KEEPING ME HERE LONGER, AND PROBABLY JUST TO GIVE ME CRAP!

"Kiyoteru..." she murmured to herself.

"Akari, let me explain!" I cried helplessly. She folded her arms, patient enough for me to explain myself.

"They were coming onto me..." I claimed, but I doubt that she would not slip that by. I probably sounded really stupid.

"... I know that..."

What? How did she? We sat in a small pause, but then she continued.

"I had reports come in from Hanako saying that Meiko was doing that... but, what strikes me is why the other two were... all over you."

HANAKO, YOU SAVED MY LIFE, some-what. But, I don't think that this job is really suited for me, in all honesty. "Same thing... I guess..." I cooed, but she wasn't moved by that.

"Akari..." I began, and she nodded, showing attentment to myself. "I don't want to work here anymore.." I confessed.

"..Well, that's too bad." she exhaled "because Hanako told me and the rest of the staff not to let you."

.. DAMMIT HANAKO!

"What's it to her concern? Seriously, why does she want me to stay so badly? And what control does _she_ have over the Principal to not let me go anywhere?" I interrogated. But, she only smirked.

"Well, first of all, her father is the head of the school board,-

-HOW COME SHE **NEVER** TOLD ME THAT!

-so, she'll get our asses fired if we fire you."

"And secondly?" I demanded.

"Secondly, she promised that this is just a learning curve, making you stronger for what troubles lie ahead, which if you ask me, I find that it would be wise to learn from this and handle it like a man"

"Is there a third reason?"

"Yes." she tittered softly "but that reason is kept confidential.", but then she muttered something under her breath, I couldn't hear it though.

"Confidential? What could she possibly be hiding from me? I would like to know, actually."

"Kiyoteru, this demanding behavior isn't appropriate for someone your age." she sneered, then continued "But, if I were you, I would just finish the day. So just stay at your desk and pretend that nothing happened. I don't completely trust what Hanako is saying, so, I'm keeping an open eye on you" she commanded and walked over to me, pointing a delicate finger at me "Pull off something funny, and you're dead." she alarmed, and walked out of the room... Huh..

Hanako... You work in such mysterious ways...

Continuing what I have left to do (and trying to forget what just happened).

"Rin, come in." I called breathlessly... This better be quick.. because I just want to go home.

.

.

.

Rin's P.O.V.

I am VERY disappointed in Lily, Luka, and Meiko. Seriously, am I the only one who thinks this is crazy? I should have stopped all of them instead of... just.. Miku...

Oh crap, I just thought about it. Miku is gone, and now, I have nothing to talk about.

I BLAME THIS ON YOU, MIKU!

What could I possibly talk about right now? It can't be about anything out of the ordinary. That's definitely for sure. I'll just come up with one along the way.

I walked in to find a very exhausted looking Mr. Hiyama, impatiently tapping his pen against the desk... This is telling me, straight up, that I shoudln't be screwing around. I carefully placed myself on the chair and shivered vigorously, worried of something humiliating that I might just do.

...

"... So, Rin." he started, rather bored as well. Don't screw things up, Rin! I stiffened my back and whiffed in the dry air as he cleared his throat, then he continued.

"You had something important to tell me, right?" he asked. My heart raced, because in all honesty, I have nothing to say, not anything important now that Miku gave up... Oh crap... And really, what would be the point of telling him anyway at such a late time, and just to humiliate her some more, am I right?

I glanced around the room, taking advantage of that awkward pause, attempting to come up with some emergency at the top of my head.

I could be... dying of some uncommon disease... Or, someone is threatening to kill me.. Something like that...

"Rin, did you even have to talk to me?" he questionned, very skeptically. Oh crap! What do I do? My eyes hopped from him, to the ceiling, to the window, to Gumi packing hiking equipment outside of the room. Now he was really impatient.

"Ri-"

"I'M BEARING GUMI'S CHILDREN!" I mindlessly blurted out... Wait, what did I just say? How did I just... Oh.. My... Gosh... I'm such an idiot, sitting in the chair, with a reddened face, sitting in front of an unimpressed Mr. Hiyama. Heh.. Heeh...

"Rin, is this some kind of joke?... because teen pregnancy is not something to joke.." he scoffed. I nodded my head shyly.

"Did you... actually want to talk to me?" he asked.

No.

"Umm..." I hummed. I was about to say something, but with the lack of my attention, he scooted me out of the room...

"Have a good night." he blessed before closing the door on me...

What a Jerk...

.

.

.

Kiyoteru's P.O.V.

I'm very disappointed in Rin and her little 'joke'. Seriously, she wasted time for both of us. Though, I have to admit, the way that I kicked her out was a little harsh. But, I'm sure that she'll forget about it tommorow.

Well, with Miku gone, all have left is to tutor Gumi. And then I'll be home and able to enjoy the rest of the night~! I set down two calculators and shovelled out my folder of problem sheets and lay one in front of where I plan for her to sit.

"Gumi!" I called, quite excited of her being the _last _visitor.

"Actually" I heard Miku mutter... Miku? I thought she left!

"Miku, what? I thought you left!" I confessed casually.

"Actually... No. I didn't. Not without our little talk." she stated.. a little sadisticly too.

"Mr. Hiyama... I was waiting for the line to finish... So I left and read a book in the library." she explained, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Miku..." I apologized sincerely.

"Oh. Don't say sorry to me~." she delightfully sang. What does she mean, because it's my fault that she had to wait for so long.

"I think you should apologize to Rin, because I think you made her feel stupid." she claimed walking a little closer to me, standing in front of my desk... I think that I did humiliate Rin a little.

"You're right, Miku." I chuckled sheepishly, a little uncomfortable of close she actually was... Not her too...

Out of the blue, she leapt at me and plastered me to the ground, with herself towering over me... Oh God. WHAT'S WITH ME AND TEENAGE GIRLS, GOD DAMMIT! Miku giggled villanously, gazing down upon me.

"Actually, Mr. Hiyama, I humiliated Rin." she admitted, "It was all a part of the plan."

"What?" I muttered. What is she talking about? What did she plan? Miku chuckled.

"I left, because if she thought I gave up on you, she would humiliate herself trying to come up with an 'emergency'. I know what she wanted to discuss about, and now she can't, because she's too late." she explained, stroking under my chin... Miku... is EVIL!

"Why is this?" I asked, as politely as I could. Miku started getting teary and collapsed onto the floor with me, arm around my back squeezing tightly.

"She was planning on stealing my Prince away from me!" she whined... Me... Prince?... Oh.. she doesn't know me.. Not a single clue of who I am. I... have no idea how to deal with this situation... because no one has EVER had a crush on me... So... I nodded my head and smiled like a complete doofus.

"She was jealous that I was going to confess first. And now that I'm here:", she straightened her back and brushed her lips against my ear. "I can't get you out of my mind." she whispered seductively. But, the only thing I could do was nod, being too shocked to do anything else. She then squealed like a little girl and crushed me in her tight squeeze.

"Yay, Kiyo-kins! You have made me so happy~!" she chirped.

"... What did I do?" I questionned. What does make me such an 'attractive person?

"Well, you aren't mad at me, even though Rin's humiliation is my fault.. And I did plan it all this time." she giggled. I am very mad at her. But, I'm just too speechless to comment on anything. She then released me from such a tight squeeze. Her hold was lighter, but I still wasn't able to move much.

"Do you like me too, Kiyo-kins?" she asked, her bottom lip hanging out, like as if she were innocent. Well, I'm not one to hate or dislike someone through first impressions. I give people many chances. So, I guess she's okay.

"Yeah, I like you Miku." I confessed, not aware of what she was thinking. I would take back those words and re-word them, because she just pecked me the cheek.

"Kiyo-kins, you're sooo charming~!" she sang delightfully, hanging onto me. She then sat up and smiled gleefully, "Do you like me enough to... Treat me... like a princess~?"

"Eh... What do you mean?" I sweat-dropped. She stood on her very two feet and helped me off of the floor. She spun around, and plopped her bottom on a random desk, lifting up one foot.

"When I ask you to kiss my feet, you kiss them". She then spun over to me and leapt into me, I was afraid that she was going to fall, so I caught her in a bridal hold... which I am regretting..

"When I want you to catch me, you catch me.". She then placed her lady-like finger gently on my lips.

"By the way. You. Are. A _natural_~!" she complimented. She then hopped down from my arms and held my hand.

"And when I ask, 'does this dress make my butt look big?', you say, 'No, my princess, you are the most beautiful woman in the world.". She then spun over directly to me, holding both of my hands.

"And, you will never find any other girl. No matter how pretty everyone else says she is, I'm the ONLY pretty girl in your world, but that will be kept in between us~."...

... What? Is, she calling me her dog? I don't want to do this, because I'll embarrass myself even more. Oh. My. GOD! I have to protest.

"Well," I began smoothly, "what if I don't?". Miku stood there dumb-struck, and then tears started forming in her eyes as she gripped on to my shirt.

"Kiyo, I don't... have friends.." she choked, "and I want you to be.. with me...", she then burst into silent tears and cried into my stomach... You know, I'm really bad at handelling these situations... Literally, I suck at talking to girls. And, the closer they are to my age, the worse.

"Miku..." I cooed, comforting her. She wiped her teary eyes and looked into mine... That gaze she has... is kind of... breath-taking... I don't know why, but I get emotional when I see people cry. Well, I can tell that she would like me to be her dog... Just for this moment, because I hate seeing people cry. I whipped out a tissue from the box on my desk and wiped her eyes with it, and continued "If you cry, I'll feel bad for the rest of my life.". But, just then, she IMMEDIATELY stopped and plastered a giddy little grin on her face.

"She what I mean? You're a natural~!" she chirped and planted another kiss on my cheek, then she headed for the door and opened it "Now, remember to walk me to my first period class tommorow~!".

"... Oh yeah, Hun, I forgot to ask." she claimed. I nodded my head for her to continue.

"How old are you?"

"23."

"Perfect~!"

And like that, she skipped out of the door... What the Hell did I just do... Why haven't I learned the first time: Girls are more trouble than they are worth, but it doesn't make me want to run off with Haruma on his two-seater hot-rod, because even Ritsu, is in all honesty, more painfull than Miku... Well... this job... is an interesting job.

... I wonder how Gumi is doing...

I went to peak outside to check on her, but I found a little piece of paper on the door facing outside. It said:

_Sorry, 'gone hiking~! See-ya~! Love- Gummy._

It's 'Gumi', not 'Gummy'.

.

.

.

Yuki's P.O.V. 

That diva's and teachers conversation. I couldn't help but watch her just throw herself onto him.

That Skank.

That tealette is just like a book; she's easy to read. I know what's going to happen tommorow to that poor man. Everyone is just going to love her more, thinking that the teacher is just a fan, just because he wants to be. So, in conclusion, those freaks with those crazy hair colors are also going to take advantage of him.

Which angers me immensly. You're only going to find people like him-and myself- once in a life-time, and we're both underappreciated. It's a damned shame, how cruel this world is. And that tealette didn't help anything. I'm onto the studies if there is a parallel universe out there, there's no specific proof, but, I have a feeling that someone is reading everything I'm saying... But, never mind that!

People like Mr. Hiyama and myself are rare to find, and I'm determined to marry him, so that we can repopulate this world of blinding colors of people like us. It makes me sick, seeing precious gems like ourselves, being stepped on by these fools! Us gems must stick together!

...

But, it seems as if the little diva has got him wrapped around her finger... And, it won't work as well... because I'm only nine... But, it doesn't matter! We're only... 1.. 2 ..

... 13 years apart... I would assume.. He did say he is twenty-three.

... Oh, bother. What am I to do?...

I could possibly just learn from the professionals, right? I am in a high school. High school is full of teenagers. Teenagers are 'supposedly' the 'role-models' of us little kids... I suppose I can learn _something _from these... Hooligans... Besides, I was left out of these little groups, so I could learn how to 'properly' intereact. And, for the benefits of anthropological studies, I can study the way that they process information, or how they communicate, etcetera.

It's a win-win scenario~!

... You just out-did yourself again, Yuki Kaai.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya liek them Yuki's? Very literal and... a little racist... if you think about it (haters be hatin')<strong>

**And yes, please vote and review. Though, I may go on a short Hiatus, because I'd like a little more votes to come in.**

**(I'm a person who likes variety~)**

**If I have to wait too long, then I'll just publish more.**

**Stay in Tune!**

**~Rocky**


	6. Voting Finals  Read Note

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS **NOT** A WRITERS BLOCK...

I am now rounding up votes! So, if you had an intended partner for Kiyoteru, now is the time. After a few weeks I am continuing on with the story, and based on the majority of votes, the partner picked for Kiyoteru, by the majority (which is definitely Lily), will end up with Kiyoteru, whether you like it or not.

I updated the time limit to three more weeks, 'cause I'm in to New York City for three weeks, and we didn't bring the computer with all of my fanfiction chapters. (you lucky people) So, hurry up and vote, review, before you miss the chance~!

-Rocky.

(Remember to Review, Vote, and Enjoy~!)


	7. The Humiliation, Oh My!

**Hello my peoples, and good riddance to the voting scheme~! (seriously, I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about that cursed hiatus...). But now I'm back and ready to move on~! But, updates, I shamefully admit will not be quicker than you may like, since I have some other fanfictions that I am working on, and school (I'm an honors student and I'd like to keep that up, thank you very much~). I am a busy bee, children!**

**And I want to say thank you to anonymous reader kawaiichef, for leaving me such a well thought out review! It made my day~**

**Anyways, LILY WON! So, she's definitely ending up with Kiyoteru. And because I was convinced into it, Gumi and Rin are ending up with each other (I'm so sorry for you crazy Kagamine twincest fangirls XD, but inbred babies... Don't turn out to be very pretty ones). Anyway, this is how things work: Kiyo ends up with Lily, but for those with points, he still interacts with them. But since Kiyo falls for Lily, the others will branch off from Kiyo into other couples that you will NOT see coming~!**

**SPOILER ALERT - READ IF YOU DARE!**

_Miki doesn't end up with Iroha! I'm going to leave you people guessing on who she does end up with~! (and have fun with that~!)_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, UTAULOIDS, OR ANYONE ELSES FANMADE, AND I WILL NEVER OWN THEM. **

* * *

><p><span>Kiyoteru's P.O.V<span>

[BEEP BEEP BEEP~]

That is the song of a new day arising. A very humiliating new day at that. Starting today, I am Miku's dog.

Miku. That innocent little sweetheart, that I thought she was... is holding me on a... leash... and I didn't see this coming...

Though, I am quite happy that Gumi was out hiking (no offense, Gumi), because, well, I got home ealier. But yesterday was weird. As if, too much happened in that ordinary sunny day. I made a fool of myself, with Haruma at fault of coarse. Ritsu tortured me, once again. Three teenaged girls, well, came onto me. Akari Sohma thinks I'm a creep. And now, I'm Miku's dog. And what bothers me most is that.. She kissed me (on the cheek, for the better. But still.). I was a little bit, sleepless last night, not being used to this type of attention. Back in the day, I was bullied by the older kids, and ignored by everyone else. I don't think that I changed much from high school, because, I was a nerd. Still am! What, where did you think I was going to give all my Star Trek stuff? No where! I still adore Star Trek~! I can't let go of something I adore. Anyway, staying on topic! In the words of Akari, I should just pretend that nothing happened and just continue on with this career because Hanako is forcing me to... Which I would like to discuss with her about.

I wrapped the tie around my neck and tied it. I slipped into my casual attire. I ate toast with apricot jam, with side helping of espresso for breakfast. I ambled on aimlessly to the front door to walk to th bus station, and I find Iroha and Miki at the frame of it... Creepy... She had a signature cheshire cat-like smile that... sunk right through me... and made me feel hollow inside... I don't mean to sound melodramatic. But, this is f***ing creepy! Miki, who is behind her, looked tired, and exhausted. Like she was, perhaps foced to come. Now that I think about it, doesn't she go on her bus after I leave? So, why is she out here so early anyway.

"Good Morning, Mr. Hiyama~!" she merrily chirped.

"Good morning, Iroha!" I smiled. I'm not actually excited about today, but it doesn't hurt to be optimistic about it. Then, I continued "Why are you guys up so early?" I asked. Iroha swung her arms behind her back and looked over to Miki.

"Yeah, Iroha. Why are we here?" Miki questioned. She seemed exaughsted enough to be skeptical. Iroha did nothing but grin. She looked back towards me.

"I just came to remind you of the Tutoring sessions." she replied merrily... Did she really have to wake up that much more earlier just to tell me something I have kept in my agenda?

"I know, I kept it down in my agenda. And I'm looking forward to it." I responded kindly. Iroha smiled just as sincerely.

"You know, Mr. Hiyama."

"Yes Iroha?"

"You're actually a pretty cool guy, so I'm looking foreward to it as well!" she complimented. Well, thank you Iroha! That is exactly what I need to start a good day, because the last two were crappy ones... I like this kid!

"Well, thank you Iroha!" I acknowlegded her genrous words. She then put a firm hand on my shoulder and grinned.

"I'm looking foreward to a beautiful friendship, Mr. Hiyama!".

Friendship... with a student? Am I not allowed to do that? Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that Iroha is a nice girl, but I can't be friends with her... because I'm her teacher... And also that this is way too fast paced, if you get what I'm saying... Well, because of my thoughtfulness, I kept my mouth shut and passed her a smile, just because I hate seeing people cry. She then rose up her hand.

"Sa-weet~!" she chirped. I'm guessing she wants a high-five. So we did, but then she spun around swiflty... She then stopped and looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"... You ruined it..."

"What did I ruin?"

"Our secret handshake..."

"... Did we have one?"

"Not yet~!"

"Okay then, what did I ruin?"

"I already said to you, you ruined our secret handshake!"

"Iroha, this isn't making any sense!"

"... D'aww Mr. Hiyama, it's okay to not make sense! We're just kids, so don't feel embarassed."

... I'm sorry, what's going on?... because I'm so lost right now.

"Anyway, see you at school sir! I'll come up with a better secret handshake so that you could follow easier. Bye!" she ran off, "C'mon Miki!" she called, running back to her house.

"I'll be there in two minutes, Iroha" Miki replied turned to me looking rather frazzled then immediately looked back at the walking Iroha. She doesn't seem to happy, and it's my duty to make her a happier girl.

"Miki" I called gently, enough not to frighten her, she looked at me with worry in her Ruby orbs. I'm guessing that Iroha could be causing her to be stressed. I then continued "is Iroha bugging you, I couldn't help but notice how stressed you seem to be with her around."

Miki smiled at my notice but then huffed and became rather disappointed "Well, a little, only because well, she's really mean to my friend Ritsu!".

"That's not very nice." I replied half-heartedly.

That's weird, I thought _Ritsu_ was the bully... I smiled generously anyways, even though Ritsu doesn't deserve friends... Then again, who am I to talk? I don't know anyone well in the building, and I have been eating lunch so far at my work desk. Sigh, if only I were better than you with this one, Ritsu! Miki and I had stood there for a quiet thirty seconds.

"Mr. Hiyama," Miki started again, startling me, "I know Ritsu can come off to be very mean, but please just do what you can to help him, because he's not very liked by anyone, except for myself, I find."

I can be nice to him, believe it or not Miki, because I have to. But then again, I can't really get fired, thanks to Hanako. But even so, I still have no choice.

"I'll see what I can do" I assured, half-honestly. Honestly because I want to see my students happy, and lying because I can't get through to Ritsu. Miki, unaware of my actual guesture, grinned widely and wrapped me within her arms.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hiyama~!" she chirped, crushing me half-to-death, she loosened her grip and continued

"You have no idea what this means to me and Ritsu-

-Ritsu, eh?

-I will try everything in my will-power to help you, help Ritsu~!" she promised. That would be really helpful, because no matter how hard I try, I can't communicate with Ritsu like Miki can.

"That would help me a lot, thank you Miki." I aknowledged sincerely and I could see a little grin creep on her face from my appreciation. That's completely normal, considering that anyone would like to be appreciated one way or another. There was silence that seethed through and into the air between us, Miki seemed, actually, to be in a bit of a trance.

"Miki?" I called, snapping my fingers, attempting to wake her from the trance.

"I'm sorry~!" she bowed "I was-_am_ so happy, I just-"

"Couldn't help it?" I guessed.

"Yeah," she agreed "well, see you later, Mr. Hiyama~!" she turned back to her place and left, waving back at me for a short period of time, but then she caught up with her friends. When I was her age, I would've had no one to run up to, and I was just like Miki. Well, today isn't the day to for recalling past experiences. Today is the day I'm Miku's dog! (Oh, what a life I'm living~!)

.

.

.

Miku's P.O.V

Gah! Where is Kiyoteru? He better not be late, because I am tired of standing around and making myself look like an idiot. I have bigger idiots from my left and right, staring at me like as if _I'm_ stupid! As if! I'm just waiting there for my escort. But, now that I look in closer, I have the new girl (you know, the five year old "child genius") glaring at me from me from a distance. What gives her the right to look at me like that? I came in closer, and she shrunk a bit, she seemed nervous. HA, I bet, because she's encountering me: a girl no one messes with, or she messes with you.

Standing now in front of me, she firmly stood her ground, planting her small feet into the ground and glared at me... She has no idea how stupid she looks right now...

"I know what you're up to..." she told me in a lowered growl. Feisty, are we? But, I have no idea what she's talking about. I lowered down to her level to face her equally.

"What am I up to?" I innocently asked, fluttering my eyelashes like as if I am innocent. Her glare became more vicious. Uh oh, I'm in so much trouble, I could laugh.

"You're enslaving the math teacher, so that he could be a burden to you and degrade himself to a lower level!" the brat exclaimed... but I have no clue what is she talking about...

Enslaving? Burden? Degrade? Those words seem a little off from what I was planning... I only wanted to confess to the teacher because it was unhealty to obsess, and I don't want to be like Tei... But to have him follow me around like some crazy fan-boy, doing anything I want him to, fooling the crowd into bumping up my popularity, is that what she's saying?... I wasn't thinking that... until now~! In all honesty, I saw the 'dog' thing come in my future since yesterday, after our meeting, it was the perfect plan, but I didn't want to feel like an antagonist. But now that the brat reminded me, I am now more inspired~!

"Oh, I had no intention on any, so you may call, slavery-related ideas against our beloved math teacher." I half-bluffed, seeming innocent and batting my eyelashes. I am going to trick him into being my dog (now that the brat gave me an idea), but I wouldn't necessarily call it _slavery_. I call it a give and take relationship: where he's giving, and I'm taking~! But of coarse, the little girl only squinted her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows even deeper, as if she was becoming frusterated with me.

"Well I saw you and the teacher yesterday, you were all over him." she claimed "And starting today, he's going to be your royal follower, oh Miss Number One Princess in the World."

... She was watching me, as if what Tei does for a living is normal; that stupid brat is doing it too... Creepy... Nonetheless, she caught me yesterday, so unlike everyone else in the school, except for Rin and Kiyoteru, she knows who I really am, so I might as well not hide myself anymore. I stiffened my back, towering over her, showing her who is really in charge. She didn't budge, but I don't care, because she's nothing but a little girl!

"Listen", I began, she straightened up to hear me "I wasn't planning on anything like that, until you; our 'child genius', flapped your mouth too much. But now, you gave me that idea, so thank you, you dumb brat." I told her, she didn't back down though, she's a tough knot. She was about to say something (not that I really cared to hear it anyway), but Kiyoteru already came in through the front entrance and went straight to me. We ambled away from the brat in silence while she glared at me from behind.

Finally we stopped in a more isolate area, a small hallway for the stairs alone, we went under the stairs, where we were alone... I like to see where this is going~! He sighed casually and ruffled his thin brown hair, casting a quick glance. I couldn't but gaze into him-we are so close right now! He then looked back and flashed me a fake smile.

"Okay, Ms. Hatsune." he began quietly, but I don't like being called Ms. Hatsune, because, it makes me feel old. I should put in this piece.

"Oh, Kiyo-hun~!" I began, he nodded, "Please, don't call me that."

"... Would Miku-"

"No, I want you to recognize me as a princess!" I exclaimed, more hoarsely but not loud.

"... In public?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy!"

"Why?"

"You'll embarrass me, making me look like a fool!"

"No, there's nothing you should worry about, I've got everything under control~!"

Silence slipped within the area, everything was quiet for the time. I don't know what he was thinking, but I'll tell you what I'm thinking; I'm thinking he's thinking I've got it all under control.

"Yes, Miku. I guess you do have it under control." he admitted. See? What did I tell you? I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. "Perfect." I whispered, then stood again on the ground firmly.

"So, Kiyo-kins~. Today, you can start with this." I implied as I pulled out the red carpet from my bag... What? I always bring a carpet wherever I go. I like big entrances, I make them all the time! He gazed at it, baffled-looking. "When we turn the corner for my locker, you run out and roll the carpet so that it leads to my locker." I explained, he seemed a little confused, but I've got more up my sleeve. I pulled out a trumpet from my bag and handed it to him... What? When I said _big _entrances, I mean **BIG** entrances! But he looked even more dumb-struck.

"When you finish that, I want you to play me a fanfare as I walk down the red carpet."

"I don't even know how to play!" he told me. But, that's fine. I pulled out a trumpet book for begginers, and handed it to him.

"You're going to learn." I told "and do NOT embarrass me!"

"You want me to learn the trumpet, in five minutes!" he interrogated, raising his voice abruptly. Uh oh, he's disagreeing. I set up those fake tears in my eyes again (I was always more into acting), rubbing the tears, which brought me his attention.

"Kiyo, I don't, want you to raise your voice like that, it's intimdating." I softly sobbed. He bent over to get face-to-face with me, and gazed into my aqua eyes.

"Miku, don't cry." he murmured softly. Perfect. I once again gazed into his chocolate eyes.

"Natural~." I giggled "Now, get to it~!".

And like that, we darted into the hallway that lead to my first class.

.

.

.

"Are you ready?" I whispered over to him. He nodded nervously, gripping onto the trumpet and holding the long red carpet under his arm, he walked to my homeroom class and rolled out the carpet. He played my fanfare(or at least he tried, but he failed miserably) and embarassed me... Alas, I walked down the isle anyway, listening to sounds of awe and wonder; people were impressed. Now I'm in the moment~

"My Loyal Butt-Monkey~!" I called, intending for Kiyoteru. Of course, I had his attention, and I continued, in the moment, "What was that? I didn't think you would fail that terribly!" I teased, and the crowd roared with laughter-They adore me~

Kiyoteru, on the other hand, blushed. Poor darling, I didn't mean to humiliate him that badly! Still, I swiped the instrument from him and humiliated him even more.

"Kiyoteru, when I asked you to learn the trumpet in five minutes, WHY DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING!" I interrogated teasingly, in which the crowd roared with laughter and amuzment.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Hatsu-"

"Who's Ms. Hatsune?" I asked, pretending to not know this Ms. Hatsune character.

"... I'm sorry Princess Miku." he apologized, sounding sincere more than sarcastic. Ooh, he's a natural~! I stood before him and pointed to the cafetorium, but he was staring at Ms. Kotobuki, who was heading for the cafetorium herself. I wanted to punch him in the gut right now, because he was paying attention to another woman! Though to keep my cool, I just continued "Whatever, the least you can do now is get me some grape soda from the vending machines." I explained, and in a split-second, he nodded and sprinted off to the cafeteria. As in. What could she want? I thought she would have given up by now!

"Rin?" I whistled, seeming like I had no idea what was going on.

"Miku, what did you do?" She interrogated with a low growl.

"I don't know, what did I do?" I asked her.

"Why the Hell is the teacher one of the many burdens to you!" She barked furiously, "Don't play dumb with me, Miku. I know you did something!".

I couldn't help but feel apathetic toward Rin, so I don't really care whether she knows my secret or not.

"Everything that happend to you yesterday was all a part of my plan~!" I sadistically tittered, which probably confused her due to the expression on her face.

"Go on, tell me more" she demanded

"Okay, fine because you asked." I said sincerely, "I didn't leave yesterday, I waited for you to humiliate yourself, knowing that you wouldn't have anything to talk about because 'I left'. So after the enjoyment of watching you humiliate yourself, you left, and I engulfed him into my plan, to make me even more popular~!". I must admit, I half-lied, because that brat actually made me think of it. You could say that she inspired me. Rin, being fooled by the half-lie, gaped and hung her jaw. She was shocked, but I don't care about her. Just as long as this crowd loves me, than things are fine. And they can't hear us right now, we are pretty quiet.

"Miku." she gulped, as if she was trying to hold herself from breaking all of my bones.

"Yes, Rin." I sneered, slighty taunting her.

"What happened to you?" she asked. I don't have an idea of what she is talking about, or neither do I care. So, I welcomed in a long pause between us.

"Miku, what happened to you?" she questionned again, getting impatient of my absent answer.

"Sorry, I don't know what you mean." I implied simply. Those light blue eyes of hers starting watering up, she shook menacely, and bit the bottom of her lip. I have NEVER seen her like this. Everyday, I see this cocky twin who's out-going, persistant, and strong-willed, I never imagined this cocky twin to break down like this. She took in a big breath and exhaled even bigger.

"Yeah, see you at lunch Miku..." she said softly as she walked off to her home room.

I have no idea what she is moping about, I'm perfectly fine and in character, she's out of herself. Not as cocky as she usually is...

Who knows, she might just be having those days... Now I wonder how Kiyoteru is doing with my drink...

.

.

.

Hanako's P.O.V. 

Well, there goes another day, and the start of a newer one. I'm not looking foreward to today. Today it's cloudy, and I'm not talking about the weather, I'm talking about my mind. You could say that I was a little disappointed that Kiyoteru didn't come in to see me. Though, I could say that I'm a little relieved that Kiyoteru did not come to me yesterday... What did you actually think that I was throbbing, because I am _in love_ with him. Not at all! I was only nervous, he seemed as if he was going to hit me. That's all I can say. Plus, I have a fiance at home...

What...?

Meiko already told you? And everything about it?

... I'm going to kill that child...

But, don't listen to her. My Fiance and I are a happy pair~! I love him, HE LOVES ME BACK,** I SWEAR**! Yes, we are happy together. We have a very give and take relationship, I give to him, and he gives to me... heh heh...

ENOUGH ABOUT ME, LET'S MOVE ON SHALL WE?

I was at the vending machine, awaiting for the cold tea that I wanted, but it appeared to be stuck. I hit the machine a couple of times, but that wasn't even enough to get it down. But as much as I would like to say that I did enough damage to even knock a cat down from a tree, I didn't even do enough to hurt a child... because I'm not one to hurt a child... I woulndn't even firm my grip around Meiko's neck in all honesty...

As much times as I "beat" the machine, nothing would happen. I was panting, and gasping for air, but I only slid my back against the machine, onto the floor. I am exausted, but shocked when so suddenly, I heard a thump and a rumble against my back. I looked up, only to find the most respected teacher in this school.

Saito Kujimato.

He was one who I grew up with in high school... and still I see him, to this day.

Everybody loves him. He's that handsome and fun teacher that everyone adores. He's a music teacher for the senior levels. He's tells students crazy stories, out-of-this-world philosophies, he plays twelve musical instrument, including that he has an amazing voice, he's "caring", "considerate", hip with the kids, and... PERFECT! I must admit, when I first met him, I was blown away. Those glistening teal eyes, the icy long locks, his prince like smile, strong build. I was so in love, I would sneak into the music room and litsen to him play. I was in LOVE with Saito Kujimato...

... Until I first met him...

Personally, I don't like him very much, because he's very... Into himself, to put it simply... Back in high school, I fell in love with him since the freshman years. I followed his group, wherever they went, I was trailing behind them. Specifically him. Following him into the final years. But then it all changed. I remember that day I finally collected the courage to ask him to Prom. He accepted it, and he seemed excited about it too. I know that I was the most excited, because I went nuts! I shopped for around twenty-five different dresses and forty-two pairs of shoes. I had my hair done at a hair salon and my face made-up. Regularally, I hate doing that-still do. I made myself pretty, just for him, not me, him. And what does he do? He drives by with the limo, with another girl, and throws eggs at me, who was waiting at her door-step, just for him. That's when I finally realized, that throughout all these years, he was humiliating me, not joking with me, or flirting with me. I will never forget that day, because I was looking forward to it.

However, I'm not one to grudge on him, even if he did horrible things to me. All I can say is that he was very mean to me. Now that we are adults, we simply ignore each other. He may pick on me here and there in front of other teachers, just to jump up on his status

"Hey prom-queen, how'd you do?" He teased, with that signature sadistic smirk, the same one he gave to me after throwing eggs at me... he may just be making fun of me again. I glared at him, so angered that my eyes were glowing red. Not literally, but you know. I ignored him and stormed away, he stared towards me.

"Hey, Hanako. People don't just run away because of a friendly introduction." he hollard. I heard him perfectly, he drew a circle of other teachers around him, they were snickering and talking about me.

"Yes, why is she running away?" I heard Mrs. Makiko, the phsy. ed teacher ask.

"Isn't that weird?" I heard Ms. Nakasa, the anthropology teacher titter.

I then darted in to a dark corner, where no one can see me. I peeked back and listened in, and thankfully they didn't notice me. I watched the group of teachers chatted amongst themselves, and listened to them. They were talking about me running off, to me as a person, to me as a person affecting my relationship with my fiancee, to me being too underrated for my fiancee. They met my fiancee, and they like him, in case you were wondering. Anyway, getting on with the topic, they group of teachers were gossiping about me. I should expect that, I mean, what normal person would run away from what seemed to be a friendly hello. Well, one thing's for sure, I'm not going back just to be even more humiliated. And yes, I know that you heard of me being the daughter of the school board. So, I really could fire them. But I choose not to, because it would be harder to hire new ones, because I would be firing too many in the first place. Incluing that, well, I don't like being reminded that my father is at the head of the system.

I continued watching, just to see Kiyoteru at the vending machine. Saito looked back at Kiyoteru and snickered to his group. I think that they were gossiping now about him... Oh great... The new teacher turned to the group that snickered and gossiped, with a weird expression pasted on his face.

"What's so funny?" Kiyoteru asked, curious. Saito shook his head, his chuckling was fading away.

"Aren't you that new teacher?" he asked him, in a slightly mocking tone.

Before anything else happened, I rushed back to the vending machine and swung my hand onto Kiyoteru's shoulder. He looked at me, much to his surprise.

"Mr. Hiyama, nice that I could finally see you. You have an appointment to go to right now." I bluffed, with suspicious laughter that seethed though my lips. Kiyoteru didn't seem impressed, that's what his expression was telling me.

"Actually Hanako, I need to speak with you." he murmured apathetically.

"Let's go then!" I faked a giggle as I dragged him by his sleeve.

.

.

.

We finally reached a private area. There is only one minute until the bell rings, and I'm shaking in the knees as he stared down at me.

"Hanako," he began, "explain whats going on; why am I not allowed to quit? Why didn't you tell me that your father was the head of this system?" he interrogated, grinding his teeth. I sighed and gave in, telling the truth whole-heartedly.

"I didn`t tell you anything about my father because I`m fairly shy about admitting it, which is something I know I will have to get over one day. And I'm not letting you leave, because I don't think it's right...". I stopped there, I didn't want to explain why. But of course, that left him even more curious. I could see the hunger for knowledge in his eyes, as he glared into my eyes, searching for the real reason. I had to give in, I can't have him stare at me like that anymore. That glare was uncomfortably familiar, feeling just like home.

"Kiyoteru, it's a learning experience, I swear." I promised once again.

"Hanako, that's what you said the last time." he detested grudgingly.

"What, did I say things were going to magically get better, right away?"

"You did say that, in a sense."

"No I didn't. Learning experiences only make things better when you learn from them."

"You tell me what I should learn from. These things just happen for no reason, and barely play a part of it. But I'm dragged into it anyway."

Good point.

"Kiyoteru, please, just listen to me." I begged, he looked down at me and I continued "Everything that we do is a learning experience, whether it's good or bad. I'm even learning myself." I admitted.

"What can I learn from the class's neglect?" he asked.

"Find out what would make you a more interesting teacher." I responded.

"What can I learn from Ritsu abusing me?"

"He could have problems of his own that a surperior like you can talk with and comfort him about."

"What about the teenage girls hitting on me?"

"What about them hitting on you?"

"What can I do to stop that? What do I learn from that to help me through?"

"Nothing. You can't do anything about the way that someone feels about you."

"That totally defeats the purpose of the learning experience."

"Not completely.. How about this; you learn what makes you such a special person in their eyes."

RING RING! Time is officially up! I headed off to the direction of my first period class room.

"Bye, Kiyoteru." I smiled as I turned away.

"But Hanako, how does that benefit me?" I heard him call. With out wasting too much time, I turned around and smiled. Like I normally do.

"It may not sound like any benefit right now. But do yourself a favour and shape your future, a future that may trigger the benefit of this suggestion. Who knows? It may even change you and maybe even them."

And like that, I left. Glad that I left, because things were getting awkward. It's hard and uncomforting to argue with a brick wall.

It's difficult just to argue, that alone.

* * *

><p><strong>There's OBVIOUSLY going to be more to this school day, so don't worry, Miku will get her drink~!<strong>

**Anyway, as said before, if there is anything I need to change, let me kno. If you didn't like the chapter, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it.**

**Oh yeah, one question. Now, I know sometimes, OCs can be pretty annoying because, a lot of them turn out to be, how you say, Mary Sue/Gary Stu. I read a review, and this one person commented on how Hanako is _annoying_. I'm just wondering if she is, because making OCs is harder than you think, because you want to prevent them from being "perfect" or "overrated". You may be honest about it, but please don't be blunt if you hate her guts, if you know what I mean. Thank you.**

**Enough about that, MORE ABOUT RUKO AND HER SHMEKSHINESH! Yeah, Ruko is AWESOME XDDDDD *currently in a GIANT Ruko obsession***

**Yes, funny story about Ruko *chuckles* BUT A LONG ONE! So never mind about that~! **

**Remember to review~!**

**Stay in Tune~**

**~Rocky**


End file.
